Supernatural AU: Who Are You?
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: Isn't the best idea I've ever had, I hope you enjoy it. Samantha was an awesome girl the boys meet at one of the countless schools they go to. But she is different. Years later they haven't forgotten her but has the universe? Will they meet again and if they do, in what way? How will fate reunite these broken lovers and give them both hope again at the hardest times of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural AU Chapter 1:

 **Author's Note: Hi! I'm really new at this. I don't expect you guys to read or even carry on if you don't want to but this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't get out. I knew I had to write it. I must confess I haven't actually seen Supernatural. I just had an idea and found out it was like Supernatural, so I thought why the hell not. I researched it a lot and watched all of the YouTube clips I could get my hands on. So sorry if I write the characters all wrong. But Samantha Porcelli is my own invention and my character.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me Sam and Dean and everything related to Supernatural aren't mine. Fortunately for you guys, I don't own Castiel or any other character who belongs to Supernatural. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

Dean's POV:

"Hi, I'm Sam. Short for Samantha, Samantha Porcelli." The pretty girl introduced herself. Her name instantly brought a smile to my face. It reminded me of Sammy, who was also starting at this school, just in the younger years. Dark hair fell over her face as the wind blew. She brushes it out of the way with a huff. "Sorry" She apologizes. "Even when I tie it up the smaller strands decide to come loose. Never ending struggle." She motions toward her hair making me laugh. Her hazel eyes gleam and she smiles at me. She smiles politely and held her hand out to shake.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." I say, smiling at her in my usual charming way. Funnily enough, she doesn't seem to react.

"Hello Dean, how are you? This school not making you grab your younger brother and run yet?" She jokes with me.

"How did-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I saw the files, Principal Turner asked me to show either you or your younger brother around the school. I love little kids and Sam seems awesome but Keira, my best friend, loves kids as well. So we did rock, paper, scissors and I lost. So here I am. She's with Sam now, guiding to his classes and stuff." She finishes with a smile even though she lost the chance to show Sammy around.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you." I joke and she looks at me with a judging face even though she clearly has a smile on her lips.

"Hmm, we'll see Dean Winchester." She smiles and shoves me with her hand. It is gentle and doesn't move me at all but I pretend to be hurt. I like her. This school just got a whole lot more interesting. She shows me to History and talks to the teacher, explaining who I am. The normal buzz ensues, everyone wanting to know who I am and I say a few words before sitting down. The teacher gives Sam a note for being late to her class and she rushes off, her black hair flying behind her as she sprints down the hallway.

Scanning the cafeteria, I see Sammy sitting with some kids laughing and I smile. Everyone loves Sammy, he doesn't really like moving a lot but he's great at making friends so he doesn't mind. Then I feel someone come up beside me and gently shove me again. Smiling I turn my head to see Sam again, watching Sammy as well. "Hey, Sam." I address, satisfied Sammy is ok.

"Alright? Keeping watch over him?" She confirms.

"Yep." I say, despite my nodding.

"Want to come sit with me and my friends or have you got someone else?" She had no hint of jealousy or possessiveness over him, just wanting to make sure I don't feel left out. And for the first time, I acknowledge her accent. It's definitely not American. Where is she from?

"No, sure I'll come sit with you guys." I spoke breaking out of my trance.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." She asks, looking at him carefully.

"Yeah, why?" I say back, wondering if I've overstepped the mark. Does she not actually want me to sit with them and just saying it because she has to?

"It's just because you zoned out and you can refuse. It's not that I don't want you there but you had to think about it. I thought you were just saying it to be nice." She explains quickly before realizing her mistake by the tone of my question.

"No, I was just thinking about Sammy." I lie smoothly, being practiced in this sort of thing.

"Okay, we're over there." She points to a table where two girls are already talking and laughing. "Get your lunch and I'll see you there." She walks away to join the two girls. I pay for my lunch not buying much because we're on a budget and I gave most of my money to Sammy. Dad is having a hard time with money nowadays. I walk over to the table but before I get there I see another guy come up to the table and sit down a bit too close for comfort to one of Sam's friends. She closes her eyes, her expression in obvious distaste for this person but then she grits them and opens her eyes again. I watch from the distance, frozen. Something is about to happen, I can see from Sam's face that this is a regular occurrence. But I can also tell that Sam can handle it, so I stand back.

"I saw you and Tom kissing at break." The guy says, directing the words at Sam's friend. The instant disgust on her face tells me that this is obviously just a rumour. Then Sam speaks up.

"Jessi was with us all break so I don't know what you are talking about." She speaks tactfully but with barely controllable rage at the words.

"Oh, and apparently he's taking you to England." He continues, trying to not appear too annoyed at Sam's obvious contradiction of his rumors. This time Jessi spoke up.

"Tell him that I can go to England by myself and I don't need some moron like him taking me instead." Frustration lines her voice, making it sharp and rhetorical but this guy doesn't take the hint.

"And guess what-" He starts again but Keira cuts him off.

"No offence Mick, but I really don't care what stupid rumours you are creating, I just want them to stop ok?" The use of 'no offence' was a lie. Keira meant to offend him in every way.

"Tell Tom that, not me. I'm not making these up." Mick says innocently.

"Trust me I will be taking it up with him." Jessi speaks threateningly, squeezing her plate with anger. The whole table is angry now and though everyone else was talking between themselves, the tension on that table was thick. Like Mick.

"So, um Jessi is going out with Tom, so you and me yeah?" Mick casually says, like he's talking about the weather. Sam was so shocked she choked on her peas.

"Excuse me?" She is angry now. Mick better shut up because Dean was most definitely gripping his tray now with clenched fists and years of training under his belt. The tray was bending and he was so close to storming up there. "No, a thousand times no. Are you even kidding me? How is that a question? You're rude to me and my friends, you won't stop making up stupid rumors and you're just plain stupid. Is this that thing where boys are mean to the girls they like because let me tell you, that is stupid. I don't know what the hell you think goes on in our brains but I can tell you that we never EVER say to our friends. "Oh, he was so rude to me. I think I love him!"" She did a ridiculous impression and by now the whole cafeteria was listening to her rant. They were smiling and I laughed along with them at the impression.

"So if you like someone, next time, actually be kind to them. Start off as friends and not as rivals or in your case, an annoying pest who won't go away. And find someone else because I can tell you one thing for sure, you are not my friends and boyfriend is non-existent. That won't EVER happen. So GO AWAY! Now." She ends on a high and the whole cafeteria is silent. I can't contain my laughter. That jerk got what he deserved.

She sits back down and smiles as he walks slowly away throws a distasteful look back at her which she returns with a sarcastic smile showing off her teeth. "Brace face." He hisses as he walks away.

"No braces idiot!" She shouts after him. "Might want to rethink your disses mate, because those are just rubbish and don't affect me." Once he sits back down at the table he came from with what I guess are Tom and some other weirdo. I walk over and sit down next to her. Jessi and Keira are congratulating her while she takes deep breaths from her rant. She looks at them and whispers "What did I just do?" Smiling and breathing out a disbelieving sigh.

"What you did was great." I say as I sit down. She looks up almost surprised.

"Oh, hey Dean. Did you hear that?" She asks as if it was meant to be private.

"Hear it? I bet the whole bloody world heard it. The teachers probably saw the whole thing on camera and archiving it. Someone is probably going to put that in the school newspaper article!" Dean spoke disbelieving what he heard. Jessi and Keira laughed while Sam let out another breath.

"I like him." Jessi laughed putting a hand on his back. "You picked good with him." I smiled while Sam and I shared a knowing look.

"She didn't actually choose. I beat her at rock, paper, and scissors. So I got to show the younger Sam around the school." Keira spoke with obvious pride laced in her voice.

"Oi! That was like once. This is the first time you've beaten me at rock, paper, and scissors." Sam retorted. Jessi had a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Two Sams? Beat Sam at rock, paper, and scissors? Tell me more guys. I missed out a lot from just one period. Damn that dentist's appointment." Jessi smiled, leaning forward to know more.

I decided to interject, "One Sam is my younger brother and there's this Sam that you guys know. And I don't even know much about the whole rock, paper, and scissors battle." I admitted.

"Liar!" Sam shouted accusingly pointing a finger at me. "I told you! What are you talking about?" She defended herself against her friend's interested looks. There was definitely something here that I didn't know about. But this was going to be fun. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural AU Chapter 2:

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How've you been? This idea has been killing me because I had the idea in school and my brain wouldn't let me think about my work and kept developing the idea in my head. So when I finally got home and typed it I had to take breaks because my Mum was getting a bit worried. Sorry about rambling on. I'm British so sorry if I get anything wrong or it doesn't sound like Sam and Dean. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Supernatural or any other references I accidentally make. The only person I own is Samantha Porcelli as she is my own character and invention.**

No POV:

Dean went into the classroom for Art. He'd gotten a pretty good scope of the place and now didn't really need Sam's help but he didn't want to get rid of her, so he pretended to keep forgetting. The days had gone by in a blur and Dean couldn't believe it was already Friday. Sam was amazing, not just him, but to Sammy as well. He was picking his options and getting ready for GCSE's and she helped him get in with all of the teachers. It was on their first meeting as well. Dean would remember that for a long time. It was the first time Sammy got all of the attention when a girl Dean's age came up to them and real affection, not just pretending to love kids.

Sam and Sammy's First Meeting:

"Hey Dean!" Sammy called out to him saying goodbye to his friends after another school day. The case had taken longer than expected. The demon was clever and kept moving around, John couldn't track it for long enough. So Sammy actually got to make a few long term friends, or what was classed as long term for the Winchesters. Sammy came running up to him and started speaking rapidly about whatever he'd just been doing. Dean would make regular comments and try to keep up but that kid's mouth moved a hundred miles per minute.

Instead he found himself drifting back to his last History lesson. It was the only class he had with Sam and they talked a lot. Somehow their desks had been placed right next to each other so Dean would try as best he could to kick her chair and jog her writing. She hadn't gotten too mad in the lesson, just occasionally hissing out of the side of her mouth "Stop it!" but that would only encourage Dean more.

Eventually she started to retaliate, only out of spite. They both knew they were joking but there was a kind of ferocity in her eyes, the usual warmth gone and her lip was being bitten as she aimed her kicks. Jet black hair was covering her face as she kept flicking her head back and forth to see if the teacher was looking, "the loose strands" as she called them were all over her face and she had a hard time pushing them back at the same time as kicking Dean. It was definitely the most fun lesson he'd had that day and he smiled just at the thought of it.

"Dean?" Sammy asked hesitantly, trying to catch his attention again. "Dean, can you hear me? Dean!" Sammy shouted waving his hands over Dean's face bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry Sammy, I just got lost in my thoughts there." Dean apologised.

"You. Got lost in your thoughts? Really? I didn't know you had the concentration." Sammy quipped as they made their way through the car park of the motel.

"Oi! Sammy, getting a bit of a lip on you, you are!" Dean retorted with a smile on his face. He knew that whatever Sam said it couldn't hurt him. But it did make him smile though.

"Hey, Dean! Wait up!" The boys both turned around to see Sam shouting at them and running as fast as she could through the car park. Dean smirked at her with her hair still tied up in that trademark ponytail with the loose strands blowing away from behind her ears in the breeze.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Sammy questioned with a devilish grin on his face. He looked back just to see a car beep its horn at her as she ran past it and she stuck her tongue out at it and kept running towards them.

"No! She's not my girlfriend! She's fighting off contenders anyway." Dean smirked, remembering that day in the cafeteria.

"Hey Dean!" Sam sighed, out of breath. "How are you?" Sam smiled, taking deep breaths and bending over to cradle her side.

"I'm good, thanks. Are you alright?" Dean asked looking at her with barely contained laughter on his face.

"What do you think?" Sam looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. The question was rhetorical but Dean opened his mouth to answer anyway. Sam, seeing this, cut him off quickly. "Wait a sec." She breathed out, standing up and regaining her composure. "Hello, I'm Sam. Short for Samantha, but I hate the long version. How are you?" She held out a hand for Sam to shake, which he did a bit hesitantly. "I'm not crazy, I promise! I just saw you guys and had to come say hello because I had to do this!" She shouted and whacked Dean on the head with her hand, hoping she would wipe the ridiculous smile off of his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained, holding his head in his hands and rubbing the spot where she'd whacked him.

"You know why! That whole History lesson, I couldn't make any notes because you just kept kicking my desk!" She gritted her desk as she said the last few words and raised he hand to whack him again, this time on the arm. "I swear, if I fail History…" She trailed off glaring at him menacingly.

"You won't! You work so hard anyway." He spoke the last words matter of factly. He looked at Sammy with a look, flicking his head at Sam and mouthing _"Women."_ And rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately for him Sam saw this and acknowledged it with another whack, on his arm again. "I saw that!" She shouted. "Just because I care about my education and you don't." She trailed off again. "I hope to God you haven't instilled the same bad habits into your younger brother." She glared at him while Sammy spoke up.

"He hasn't. I really care about my education." Sammy spoke amused at the whole ordeal that just unfolded in front of him.

"Good to hear it." Sam smiled at him. "Now, what year are you in?" Sam attempted to make normal conversation.

"9. I'm in year 9." Sammy spoke timidly, trying to keep pace as Sam started to walk with them.

"Ah. Options. How's that going so far? If I'm right you have until February to hand in the final form right?" Sam smiled to her side. Even though he was 3 years younger than her he was still really tall for his age.

"Not so well." Sam admitted. "I don't know what subjects will suit me best to help me get my career." Dean frowned. Why hadn't he told him? And why was he talking like he wasn't going to become a hunter like them? He didn't need to make up some random career for Sam.

"Oh, so you've chosen a career?" Sam was surprised. This kid was very good. "Not many people know what they want to do at this age. That's really impressive. I knew but I didn't know what to pick to suit me best either. Same problem as you really." Sam told him, making Sammy's face light up and they began to talk animatedly about what they wanted to become and why. Dean had no idea why he'd never actually asked Sam before now what she wanted to be but he guessed it was only because they didn't have that sort of relationship with her. They were friends in the jokey, messing about type, not focusing on their futures together because Dean already knew he was going to be a hunter with his Dad and Sammy.

"So, what do you want to be?" Sam asked politely as they made their way into the lobby of the motel and sat down waiting for the person at the desk to go.

"I want to be a lawyer." Sammy spoke like he'd known this for a long time. And he knew when Sammy was lying, it was obvious and this time he wasn't. Dean's insides were twisting up and it was evident on his face but Sam and Sammy were oblivious to this, they were busy talking about the opportunities that come with each course.

Dean started to lag behind a bit now as the disbelief sat on his heart like a heavy weight slowing his every movement. He got lost in his thoughts again. How long had Sammy known this? Was he ever planning on telling anyone? Was he just going to run off one day and leave them both on their own? How was he going to tell Dad? Was he even going to tell Dad? Dean doubted he even meant to let that slip in front of Dean? He probably hadn't even noticed he'd let it slip in front of Dean.

"Well, thanks for giving me that list. I'll talk to these teachers tomorrow. Oh, and are you sure Miss Bright can help me?" Sammy was standing at the door to their motel and talking to Sam about the list she'd given him about teachers to talk to and questions to ask them.

"Don't underestimate her." She smirked at him. "She knows a lot more than most give her credit for." Sam answered cryptically.

"And how do you know all of these teachers so well when you've only been here 2 years? You haven't even spent the amount of time others have but you still know these teachers better?" Sammy questioned, having the answer to more than Dean knew about Sam and having the initiative to ask more when he has the chance. Dean felt like he was about to be crushed under everything. That heavy weight was becoming impossible to hold.

"Because I have conversational skills. Most people don't bother to talk to the teachers, don't even think that they have a life outside of school. You know Miss Clark who comes to our History lesson?" Sam nodded to Dean for confirmation, which he gave a bit dazed from not listening. "She had a husband who died and then she got married again. She also has a ring from her late husband and she keeps it on with the new ring from her current husband. She keeps it as a reminder and she has 3 children in university and one who has given her grandchildren. She also told me about other stuff in her life. Man she has had a crazy life! I also know loads of other stuff about her and other teachers. And it's all because of my conversational skills and because I keep asking questions and talk to them. People love to talk about themselves you know." Sam told them all of this and both of the boys were dumbstruck. She was so clever. And she knew all of the right people, her help was indispensable. Sammy would benefit massively from her help.

"So, why were you here anyway?" Dean asked breaking the awed silence which had caused Sam to look awkwardly at her feet in embarrassment. It was obvious she felt uncomfortable and was extremely glad to have something else to talk about. "I came to visit my Grandma and Grandad. My Grandma is sick and needs help sometimes." Sam explained, only in the last notes Dean heard the tangible sadness in her voice.

"Sorry." Dean felt compelled to say something. The silence had become worse this time.

"Not your fault." Sam said in what would've sounded like a practised voice if it hadn't cracked at the end. She took a few deep breaths and gulped down the tears.

"Well, thanks for your help with Sammy over here." Dean ruffled Sammy's hair and almost broke down himself with the gesture that now felt old, practised and not special anymore. It had lost its meaning now.

"Dean." Sammy moaned. "My name isn't Sammy, its Sam." Sammy tried to correct Dean for the millionth time. Before Dean could retort, Sam came to his rescue.

"Well, that's my name so you might have to keep Sammy." She spoke, all trace of misery and tears gone. Her smile was still happy but it wasn't as bright and seemed a bit forced. Dean made a point not to press it though, she was already tired of the pain like him, and he recognised it so he knew not to speak.

"But Sammy sounds ridiculous!" Sammy complained, throwing his hands about and looking like the child his name insinuated.

"Yeah, well nicknames sometimes get us through life. My other Grandad used to call me Rani. It means Queen in Arabic. And it helped me through his passing." Sam spoke in melancholy tones and then as if realising what she'd said she spoke again. "Sorry. I'm being so depressing today. I just, I'm having a hard time. It's no reason for bringing you down as well but it's the only reason I have." Sam choked out.

"See Sammy, my nickname is good for you. Take a leaf out of Sam's book." Dean speaks trying to ignore the glare he received from Sammy meaning he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah well, come find me tomorrow if you need help finding the classrooms or something." Sam finishes lamely and walks off muttering bye. Sammy and Dean share a look and enter the room. Now Sam was out of the way and not going to hear this, Dad was probably gone on another hunt… The words come out.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural AU Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the massive gap but this chapter is a lot longer than the others I've written because I couldn't find a suitable place to end the chapter so this ending surprised even me. *Plot twist*! I had no idea it was going to end like that myself. But the more I thought about the idea, the more I fell in love with it. Lol foreshadowing really badly. Anyway, really sorry if you don't like my plot twist but I really wanted to finish this chapter and I wanted to get better at writing romantic scenes. Or just the symptoms of romance not fully acknowledged. So, I hope it isn't too bad and hope you enjoy it. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with Supernatural that I may bring in. I only own Samantha Porcelli's character as she is my own invention.**

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

The words hung in the air like a bad smell. It felt like it had echoed around the empty room and bounced back, hitting them harder them before. Dean tried not to look like he felt because it was always possible that Sammy was joking with Sam and didn't actually want to become a lawyer.

"I didn't really think about that," Sammy admitted, looking sheepishly at the floor. His words only annoyed Dean. He hadn't really thought about that? Was that all he could come up with? He'd just told him that he was going to abandon them and he hadn't really thought about it? Dean's mouth closed and his jaw tightened. His teeth were gritted together and Sammy knew he was angry. "Dean, it doesn't matter. I was just thinking about it, I don't actually know if it is what I want to do." Sammy defended.

"And what about being a hunter? Hmm? Taking over the family business? Or had you not really thought about that either?" Dean spoke, trying not to fill his words with spite and to keep calm. Getting angry would set off their stupid neighbor who was always complaining about something. He wouldn't shout and get more trouble for his Dad. John was already having a tough time with the demon who was impossible to track. He'd become so tetchy that they both stayed out of his way. Not even Sammy could talk to him without getting snapped at when he would bang his fist on the table, finding that another of his leads went cold.

"Yeah, of course, I am still going to be a hunter! It's just, being a lawyer sounded interesting and no school qualifications will help me to become a hunter. Being a lawyer would help everything. The money would be great, no more dirty motels like these. I could get you out of police trials and everything! Being a hunter doesn't exactly mean being a model citizen and a lawyer you know you can trust to get you out of everything!" Sammy raised his voice, pleading in desperation for Dean to see his side of the story. It didn't work, Dean was angry. John wouldn't be happy if he ever heard about that. He would go crazy and Dean would have to go through it all himself. Just like he always did. Dean would always have to clean up Sammy's messes and get their Dad to calm down and forgive, he was always the peacemaker, when would he finally get a chance to be like Sammy? To do what he wanted and not have to worry about things like that? To say that he didn't think about it?

"Look Dean it was just an idea. I didn't mean it, I just, I don't know. I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean for this to happen but Dean I get it. I'm sorry." Sammy apologized, not really knowing what else to say.

"Its fine Sammy, I just forgot that's all. I forgot you've got dreams outside of hunting. I don't. Hunting is my future as far as I'm concerned. I get nothing out of school and never will because I'm a hunter. Which is what you are as well, or were as you said, you want to be a lawyer." Dean spat out. "Why do you even want to be a lawyer? Get all of that stupid paperwork done, talking all day, walking like you have a stick up your ass all day? How in hell does that even appeal to you?" Dean carried on, thinking out loud, just wanting to rage and get it all out before that door opened and John would come in, no doubt drunk or hungover.

"Dean, I get it. I'm sorry. I didn't think, but Sam thinks I still want to be a lawyer! I've got to go through with this stuff! I can't tell her I lied, what's the point? We'll be gone soon as well. I don't want to leave with Sam angry at me. She's really nice and doesn't deserve that!" Sammy countered and Dean couldn't retort. The anger lessened at the mention of Sam. He was right, they'd be gone soon and there was no point in ruining their relationship with the only person who hadn't run away by now. They were great friends and Dean really wanted to stay that way, so he let it go. What was the point?

Back to the Present:

It had been slightly awkward after their first meeting but it had been genuine and had cemented Sam and Sammy's relationship. Dean had tried to forget about that conversation over Sammy's choice of career and for the most part, it had been working. Right now, he was just living life as normal with Sam by his side, guiding him.

"Hey, Dean! What's up?" Sam ran up to him and fell into step beside him. She was smiling again and it was genuine now. Seeing it, Dean knew he'd made the right decision in not telling her. And she really wanted Sammy to succeed and become a lawyer. They'd probably never meet again but they wanted to at least leave her with good memories.

"Nothing much. Why? What's up with you?" Dean asked he'd gotten used to these questions. They meant nothing except she was making polite conversation before trying to get to the news she wanted to share with him.

"I've been called to the Principal's office at lunch for some reason. I'm not sure but I'm hoping it will be something good and if it is good, it has to be amazing because Principal Turner doesn't normally call people to her office." Sam explained, practically beaming.

"And what if you have done something bad?" Dean grinned, teasing her, now fully aware of the fact that they could be gone at any moment now and they had to savor each second as it came.

"Don't say that, you idiot!" Sam smiled raising her hand to pretend to slap him again and he raised his hands to protect his head, miming mock defeat. "The only bad thing I've done is not take enough notes in History and need I remind you whose fault that was?" She asked, her voice threatening but mischievous at the same time and if you couldn't tell from that, her eyes were warm enough to melt butter. They glowed almost and the sunlight reflecting them was almost like a dream. Yeah, Sam was special, and they both knew it. Sammy and Dean couldn't mess up the one good thing in their lives for a long time, they wanted to keep her safe, preserve her light almost and wouldn't let anyone stamp on it. Without actually knowing it, Sam had just gained two excellent bodyguards, who were trained with guns and how to fight. They messed about and laughed for a while, making jokes and having fun, when yesterday came back into his mind.

"How long have you wanted to be a teacher?" Dean asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. He had to know, she said she had the same problems as Sammy, he wanted to know what those were. And Sam wouldn't talk about it, to him at least, he'd just close himself off and say he didn't want to be a lawyer anymore.

"Um, I can't remember, since ages I guess. I had my first taste of teaching and helping others and I loved it. It was so much fun." Sam's eyes twinkled as she recounted her 'first taste' of teaching.

"And what challenges did you face with your family, if any?" Dean asked. He was getting into this and it was almost like he was getting a peek into both Sam's heads. It was nice and they spent the whole break talking like that.

"Hey! Give it back! That is unfair!" Sammy shouted at Mick, the idiot who was harassing Sam that day in the cafeteria. Dean, who was walking to the very same cafeteria at that moment, saw this and walked over immediately. Sammy wasn't the victim, they couldn't hold the bag high enough for Sammy, Dean thought with a proud smile, it was some year 7 kids who couldn't reach and it was disgusting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean shouted at Mick who was trying to shove Sammy now as well. Sammy, well trained from his fighting practice found it easy, but Dean was still angry he didn't get to throw a punch at him from that day. He stormed up to him and Mick, sensing a fight found the need to egg Dean on.

"Aww, look who it is! Another hero to save the day! Think you'll do any better than this one over here?" Mick shouted, pointing at Sammy. Sammy took this as a chance to move away. Dean was angry and they hadn't properly made up yet. They had an uneasy truce and neither brother wanted to find ammunition to blow that up. "They should get stronger right? That's how things work." Mick turned to one of his mindless cronies and laughed together.

Dean was angry now. He had overstepped the line. Its one thing taking on Sam, everyone knew that she could handle herself, but helpless year 7's? That was going too far and everyone knew it. Mick had hit a new low and Dean knew it was to try to regain some power and fear in his name. Sam had made a fool out of him and he wanted revenge. Cheesy, but true.

"Yeah, and you would've thought that you would stop being stupid but some people never learn." Dean retorted and Mick didn't have a chance to say anything before Sam stepped in.

"Some people have to learn the hard way. Sad, but true." Sam spat at him, obviously picking up on what had happened and had come to deal with it as well.

"And what would be the hard way in this situation?" Mick mocked her obviously thinking this had to be the best outcome of his little 'game', little did he know that it was the worst. The hard way for Sam was the best thing to do for everyone else but Dean could see the hurt on Sam's face from having to be so cruel. He'd never learn otherwise, that much was clear, but Sam could barely say "Shut up!" to people who were talking too much. She had to say "Please can you be quiet?" It was rude enough but Dean was much worse. Dean laughed so much the first time he'd seen this in action.

Jessi asked her to tell the idiots behind them to shut up about her boyfriend in form class because it was annoying her and Dean was sitting on the desk beside them. He saw Sam take a few deep breaths and turn around saying "Excuse me? Please could you shut up because I'm trying to focus on the lesson? Thank you." Making Jessi and Dean both burst out in laughter. It was ridiculous how Sam couldn't say a few mean words to people but it was also really cute, Dean noted involuntarily. He quickly brushed away the thoughts but they popped into his head whenever he thought about it.

"I could report you and trust me, my complaints get listened to. In this case, you'd get kicked out of this school if I remember the guidelines correctly and I'm pretty sure I have." Sam spoke, full of confidence, hiding the pain she felt before at her rude words.

"And why would you, of all people get special treatment? Get your complaints listened to? There's nothing special about you." Mick spat back at her. He knew there was something he didn't know and it was going to bring his downfall but he chose to be like all famous leaders and bring his streak to an end with arrogance. Hitler shot himself, Boudicca poisoned herself and Mick kept speaking and didn't acknowledge anything she said as true.

"Because I come from Principal Turner's office where she offered me an elevated position in the school, meaning I can easily turn you in and have you off the premises." Her voice was dangerous and not to be messed with.

Mick sensed this and his jaw tightened. Dean almost laughed at this, he bet that underneath all of this crap he was putting on show, he was just a Mommy's boy. Couldn't bear with a detention at most. That didn't bother Dean, what bothered him was the deception, didn't he realise how precious parents are? How lucky he is to have a mother to go home to, to give his results to and complain to? Maybe he didn't do any of that but even still. A mother alive and in the house is better than none for Dean. He had no idea of Mick's house, he didn't know a thing about him so he didn't say anything but whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than Dean's house.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled at her, only boosting her confidence. "I'll come after you if you do…" However he didn't get to finish as Sam cut him off.

"How dare you make a threat like that? Not only is it invalid and rude it is also against school rules! Being such a good boy you would've thought you'd known this." She scoffed at him before continuing her voice stronger and more powerful than before. "You dare touch me, it's off the premises. That doesn't just affect your school record which already affects your future, it affects your civilian record, because that creates your very own criminal record. I could easily go to the police now and say you made a threat against me, earning me protection and you hostility. You touch me in any way, you go down and trust me, there won't be pretty satin sheets for you to land on." Sam, speaks her voice lowered but the silence in the area was so deafening everyone could hear her. Dean tried to maintain a threatening glare, but he was just too proud.

Sam had done it, she'd finally beat Mick at his own game and without needing to resort to his level and she'd beaten him like a queen, holding her head up high whilst calling everyone to her, leaving Mick in the dust. Even his mindless cronies seemed to get some common sense and left Mick behind them hopefully now focusing on something a bit better than bullying Year 7's. "Come on everyone, let's go back to the main area, I'm sure we'd all like to eat something and get on with the rest of our break." So everyone did. They followed Sam to the benches in view of the teachers and Sam lead them like a true leader, she sat everyone down and began to learn everyone's names. They introduced themselves and soon enough they were all friends. Sam, Dean and Sammy left them socialising with all of the other children and easily heard the boy who'd bag had been taken, Henry or something, telling everyone what had happened.

Sam held her head high until they gotten to another place in the field now and hid behind a tree. "Oh God, that was crazy." Sam sighed, leaning against the tree, breathing heavily. She raked a hand through her hair and stroked all of the small strands out of the way for them to fall back down only a few moments later. Dean laughed and found his anger at Mick subsiding. Sam was too funny. "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" She asked as Dean chuckled quietly, only causing him to laugh louder. Sam had a perfect 'I don't get it' face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose wrinkled up. Her lips were in an o and she was looking around at both of them for an answer.

"Sam, are you kidding me?" Sammy said in perfect disbelief. Dean couldn't stop laughing now and Sammy was the same. Sam's confused look didn't subside so Dean carried on.

"You just burnt Mick so bad that he isn't going to touch anyone again. You basically saved those kids from the worst bullying and then you introduced them to everyone, bringing that whole year together! You used your power in the best way possible! How come you never told me about this 'elevated position'?" Dean summarised to make her see the point. "You're basically their hero!" Dean laughed in wonder seeing her confused face turn into a cocky one. She put on a mock hero pose with the hands on hips, gazing off into the distance and bringing herself up to the tallest height she could.

"Never fear, Sam is here!" She shouted in a mock hero voice and then burst into laughter herself. "But seriously, I was just standing up for them, they couldn't take Mick down on their own, he's too cocky for that. And I was going to tell you anyway, but I couldn't find you. When I did, well, I thought it'd be better to show you. That was what the meeting was about. I'm Head of the Prefects. I'll get my badge by Monday." She explained, going back into modesty mode. Her laughter still rang in their ears as they looked at each other in disbelief. How could she not realise what she'd done? They shook their heads and carried on laughing.

Sam was truly one of a kind. She continued to tell them both of what happened in Principal Turner's office and how she found them. She then brought Sammy and Dean over to Jessi and Keira and introduced everyone. The whole story of lunch was retold extravagantly on both Sammy and Dean's part while Sam defended herself on some things she regret while everyone laughed at her rude remarks. They talked about how Jessi had gotten into drama school and was able to get the grades needed for her to become a famous actress. They laughed about what she would do and how things would turn out for them.

Keira was talking about how she would design people's living rooms and their houses so stylishly she would create the next big thing. Everyone would try to steal her designs for rooms, she knew just what to do with the space. Sam told her she'd be an amazing interior decorator. Sam would be the kindest teacher yet still knows how to keep kids in line and remembers the homework, unlike many of the teachers of other subjects. Dean said he didn't know what to do and Sammy simply said he hadn't concentrated on a particular branch of law. Sam noticed their discomfort and remembered Dean's questions. She put two and two together and skated gracefully over the subject of their lives moving things back to other subjects.

Sam dished out more dirt on the teachers and told them of the cheating scandal that had ensued between two teachers. She had proof because one of the teachers had broken up with their wife and the other teacher had quickly become pregnant by her 'boyfriend' but Sam had seen one of the teachers with the other's children seemingly taking them to school. She'd also seen the two teachers together because she lived near them. The whole lunch was just so peacefully normal and fun and both of the boys didn't want to leave to go to last lesson, but they knew they'd see each other again on Monday so they said goodbye and Sam joked she was lucky she didn't have History.

The boys went home and didn't meet Sam this time. They got in to find John on the phone. He was talking to one of his hunter friends and they both carefully slunk off to their room. Although from the conversation it seemed like they were getting somewhere with the case, they knew that interrupting John with anything would be bad and sure to cause an outburst, annoying the stupid neighbour again. Around 6:00 the boys heard a knock at the door and went to answer quickly before John did, both Sammy and Dean knew more about how to deal with civilians than he did and when he was like this they weren't going to risk it.

To their surprise, Sam stood at the door, her hair falling past her shoulders and hanging in the air. They'd grown from before when they were resting on her shoulders. It was different form her trademark ponytail but it worked just as well. They both answered the door at once and went outside to deal with her instead of inviting her in. "Hey guys!" She smiled at them, noticing their confused expressions. "I'm here to visit my Grandma and I thought you guys would come with me?" She asked more as a question than a statement. "I just need some support, I couldn't get a hold of Jessi and Keira has a ton of work to do. Sorry if it's a bad time, you don't have to come, it's just I thought you could in case you don't have anything to do either?" She explained, melting the confused expressions to calm ones. They didn't pity her, they just knew that she was going through a hard time and needed some support.

"Of course we'll come." Sammy spoke up, breaking the silence and Sam's sad smile.

"Thanks Sammy." Sam spoke smiling again and hugged Sammy and Dean.

"Glad I wiped that oxymoron off your face." Sammy quipped, making Sam mock offended as she turned away from Dean.

"I don't know whether to be glad you are paying attention in class or offended that you'd use your knowledge against me. I know it is a legitimate word but it can be pretty rude." Sam answered truthfully.

"Hey, I'm the same. Sammy's got a lip on him now." Dean joined in, ruffling Sammy's hair again. "By the way, what the hell's an oxymoron?" Dean asked causing both Sam and Sammy to burst into laughter as they made their way to Sam's grandma's room.

"Sam, would you like to explain?" Sammy offered, knowing how much she would like to rub it in his face after he always annoyed her in History.

"Of course." Sam bowed her head and turned to Dean. "An oxymoron, you idiot, is when two things clash but go together at the same time. Like a sad smile. That's what I was doing, because smile indicates happiness and sad is the opposite. They clash but still go together, so they sort of mesh." Sam explained while Sammy had a funny look on his face, strolling a bit behind them both. "You get it?" Sam confirmed, while Dean mock saluted and said "Sir, yes Sir" in a soldier type fashion making Sam tap him on the arm. "That's Ma'am to you." She said, elongating the Ma'am.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am" He barked again.

"An oxymoron is the best way to describe a few people I know. But sometimes I just think they're morons in general." Sammy spoke cryptically making Dean shoot him a look that would've silenced him had it not been for Sam.

"Ooooooh, Sammy! Have you got a girlfriend? Are you the moron out of you two?" Sam asked making Dean laugh in an 'in your face' way as Sam deflected the question, knowing what he meant. She and Dean weren't like that. They were just friends.

Sammy laughed and shook his head, letting it go. They found themselves at her door easily and Sam hesitated, before knocking and smoothing out her hair and clothes making herself presentable while someone came to answer. The door opened and the person who Dean presumed to be Sam's grandad smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey Sam! How you doin'?" He asked before enveloping her in a huge hug, which Sam warmly welcomed. Sammy and Dean just stood awkwardly while they made their greetings.

"I'm fine Grandad, how are you?" She asked back and they went into the hallway talking together while Sammy and Dean looked at each other wondering if they should step in or not.

Their question was answered for them by Sam's Grandad who looked back at them and made his was back up to the door, calling for Sam. "Hey Sam! Who are these boys at the door?" He called as Sam's head popped through the doorway and she smiled in recognition at them and spoke to her Grandad.

"They're just my friends Grandad, I brought them along. This is Dean and Sam, but we call him Sammy." She informed, pointing at Sammy. Sam's Grandad instantly softened at the word friend and ushered them in, giving huge hugs and handshakes.

"Hello Dean! And Sammy boy! Nice to meet you both!" He boomed making both of them a little nervous. They had not been prepared for this. Sam laughed behind them, only loud enough so they could hear and both Dean and Sammy shot her a look when being brought in for a second hug. This only made her laugh more and she had to bend over to calm down.

"Grandad I think you can let go of them now." Sam breathed, weak from the laughing. She prised off her Grandad's fingers and they laughed together while he boomed a sorry.

"Sorry Sam I'm just so happy your friends would actually come and support you. It's wonderful to know that these friends would come. I know it hasn't been easy for you." Sam's eyes were filled with tears and she hugged her Grandad.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you more. I couldn't speak, I just couldn't. I'm so sorry." Sam whispered into his ear as they boys both felt their hearts ache at the same time. Sam was always that type of person. She thought she could carry the whole world on her shoulders and held a massive bag of guilt around with her if she faltered in the slightest. She held herself up to impossible standards and blamed herself for every bad thing that happened. They wanted to hug her as well, but not right now. They couldn't do it in front of her Grandad. They didn't want an angry Grandad on their case for seeming a little too close to Sam.

"Don't ever blame yourself Sam, you need to think about yourself as well. Don't be so selfless all of the time. Indulge yourself sometimes." Her Grandad finished and they pulled apart and all of them ventured into the bedroom where Sam's Grandma rested. Her Grandad left saying he'd make tea and bring some of the sweets Sam liked so much. This caught her Grandma's attention and she looked at them and smiled trying to get up. Sam rushed over and helped her up instead of pushing her down.

"Can't keep you down can I Grandma? No point in even trying." Sam explained, unaware that she had. She smiled at her Grandma fondly while she sat on the bed and Sam sat on the floor.

"Sam, I want to tell you something. I heard Reggie saying it but he's never really had the eloquence that I've been blessed with." The lady smirked and so did the boys, while Sam let out a breathy laugh. "You've done so amazing in school and you are the best daughter to my son, giving him no trouble like he did me." They all laughed again and Sam made a mental note to ask about what her Dad did, that was so bad.

"So, I ask one thing of you. Indulge yourself as Reggie said, but I know how much you love books so let's make this interesting. I give you a challenge. I have a fortune I have made from the years of work I've done and I want to give you this. And a few other things but we'll get to that later. In order to obtain this fortune you have to indulge yourself 5 times in your life. I'm going to give you the fortune after my death anyway". At the word 'death' Sam sharply took in a breath and lay her head on her lap while a tear escaped her eye. "Oh, Rani, we know I'm going to die. It's inevitable and I know it might hurt you, but I love you and want you to know I had a wonderful life and I'm ready to go. Now look at me, while I say the rest." Sam closed her eyes and brought her head up to meet her Grandma's and they smiled at each other. "Although I give you the money, I am obviously going to share it with all of my grandchildren and give them each a task to obtain it. I have appointed special people to make sure you all complete the tasks as well." She gave a warning look at Sam with a smile, showing she didn't actually mean it.

"Who's appointed to me?" Sam asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Jessi and Keira." She said with that haunting smile on her face and she made a mock shock face and laughed at Sam's face.

"Oh my God! That's why they weren't available!" Sam pieced together looked at her Grandma in actual shock.

"Yes. And I've got no doubt that you can't let loose Sam. But I need another promise from you. I want you to indulge yourself and take off the guilt that you wear as a chain, use it as a weapon instead." Her Grandma smiled at her, empowering Sam as she sat a little taller and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How do you always know what to say? I'm not going to be able to help everyone without you. They'll all be in bits after you move on and I can't help them without you." Sam whispered into her shoulder and her Grandma chuckled.

"I observe, just like you do. I know you do. And I make deductions on how best to help them. Just like your Sherlock Holmes." Her Grandma responded with a cheeky smile, remembering their conversations about how clever he was. Grandma made a joke about how Sam had a crush on him with the way she talked about him so much.

"He's not my Sherlock Holmes because I don't own his character and he is not a real person. He's way too clever anyway." Sam spoke, trying to keep this little joke away. It might the last time it came up, but it still made her blush as she remembered her words.

"But you do observe. I've seen you, you know a lot about people but them as in their personalities. Not facts, they are of no use. But you know you have a mind and you use it but you need to put it to rest at times. Use it too much and look what happens. You get me." She joked, making Sam hug her again.

"And why wouldn't I want to be like you?" Sam questioned, trying not to falter and be good for her, making her proud and happy in her last days. "You're amazing!" She complimented, her 5 year old coming back. She saw the formidable woman her grandmother was and smiled.

"Because you get no rest! Honestly, 1 kid, another step-kid, all with grandchildren and so many of them at that. I'm so tired sometimes." She laughed throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, yeah, you are so going to have to tell me about what Dad did as a kid that was so bad." Sam remembered, laughing at the mental image of her Dad doing anything bad at all. He was so good all the time.

"But first, I have a few things I would like you to have. Excuse me, young man, could you go to the drawers over there on the left and open the third drawer?" She asked Sammy who at that point had been watching the whole exchange with Dean and seemed a bit startled at her instructions, but nevertheless he got open the drawer. "There is a box in there with a small chain out of the end, bring that here." She instructed and Sammy, being the gentleman he was, brought it over and gently placed it in her hands. "Thank you um…" Grandma trailed off clearly asking for a name, which Sammy readily gave.

"My name is Sam but they call me Sammy so as not to get me confused with your Sam here."

"Aw, a properly mannered young gentleman. I'm glad you are friends with my Rani." Her Grandma said, beaming at him.

"Thank you Ma'am." Sammy said trying not to be rude. He was secretly pleased that he had been asked to get the box as well because she obviously thought highly of him then. Dean was looking at him, smirking away at his slight blushes.

"Open the box Rani." She asked Sam giving her a key for Sam's confused face. Sam carefully clicked the lock into place and the lid popped open. Lifting the lid a small gasp escaped Sam's lips as she saw the contents. Dean moved to see what was in the box and saw a beautiful jewel encrusted necklace with matching earrings and bracelets. Dean didn't know much about jewellery but he knew that these must have cost a lot of money. They were certainly well kept as they seemed in perfect condition and with no scratches as far as he could see.

"Oh my god. These are amazing Grandma. Are these yours?" Sam asked, staring in awe at the set brushing the case with her fingertips.

"They were but now, I give them to you. Ah." She held up a finger to silence Sam's coming protests that she'd been brought up encouraged to say. She was smiling happily but had a warning look in her eyes telling Dean that this happened often.

"I know that you have a lot of jewellery that you don't wear but this was given to me by my mother and has been worn by us both. I wanted to make it a tradition and gave it to your mother at their wedding but she refused because she wasn't my daughter so we agreed to give it to you, my granddaughter. I have other pieces to give to the others but this is fairly new and I would like to make a new history with it rather than bestowing an already rich history on you." She explained each word making Sam's face light up a little more. She was grinning from ear to ear by the end of her speech and these closed up her eyes making them look swollen with the tears that threatened to spill.

"You know I love history Grandma, why not help make some right? No point in refusing you a request. Especially when it isn't something like 'get my medicine'." Sam breathed out trying to accept the fact that she could touch these majestic pieces of jewellery much less than wear them.

"Well? Aren't you going to try them on?" Grandma asked with a cheeky smile, watching her as she surveyed the jewellery.

"What?" Sam's head snapped up as she fully registered what she'd said. "Oh, no, I can't. Not right now, I don't even look the part." She protested, making such feeble excuses Dean actually laughed out loud. Then all attention was on him.

"What's so funny Dean?" Sam asked accusingly reminding him of the aftermath of the first day in the cafeteria. It only made Dean laugh harder, Sam was clever but sometimes her ignorance was ridiculous.

"You don't need fancy clothes to wear jewellery. Heck you don't even need them at all. You look amazing anyway. Just in your everyday state." He burst out, not realising what he'd said until he'd already said it and Sam looked at him with tears brimming again. Her Grandma looked strangely at him as well as if only just now realising something wonderful.

"What's your name young man?" She asked Dean as he straightened up and stopped laughing.

"Um, Dean. Dean Winchester Ma'am." He answered in the exact same way as Sammy did, simply because he was caught off guard and flicked Sammy with one hand behind his back. He could just sense him smirking away at his awkward reply.

"Well, Dean Winchester. You are completely right. Sam is beautiful anyway. She doesn't need fancy clothes or jewellery, and I would like you to at least try the jewellery on Sam." She asked with a look that mirrored the one Sammy gave Dean a few moments prior. It was the look that said 'We're going to talk about this later no matter how much you try to wriggle out of it.' Dean just wanted to dig a hole into the ground and bury himself until he could escape. He felt so awkward. He hadn't meant to say any of that out loud or in that phrasing but it had just come out anyway.

"Fine, I'll try it on but I need someone to help me with the latch at the back, I hate those on necklaces." Sam complained as Dean contemplated whether it was plausible to just run out and say he was sick.

"Well, I'm sure that Dean can help you. I would but it would be rather awkward for you to bend down and my hands aren't so good anymore." Grandma volunteered and Dean snapped back to reality, landing harshly on his butt, looking at the 3 of them. Grandma looked fine, amused and acting nonchalantly at the same time, Sam was a bit shocked and almost pleading Dean with her eyes to say something quickly. Sammy was smirking, not doing a good job of hiding his amusement at the whole situation. Dean was so going to kill him later.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." Dean confirmed as he walked over to Sam and carefully clasped the necklace with shaking hands and latched it around her neck as she held up her hair so it wouldn't get caught in the necklace. Her neck was exposed and Dean tried to be extra careful not to touch her neck with anything else apart from the cold metal of the necklace which was heating up in Dean's hands. It didn't work though. His fingertips would graze her neck every so often no matter how hard he tried to keep away causing her to either swallow nothing, trying to make it unnoticeable or quicken her breathing slightly. Dean barely noticed this, he was too busy trying to do the stupid latch. He could see why she hated them. They were impossible to close even when looking at it so backwards would be virtually impossible.

The latch closed and Dean placed the now warm metal on her neck pulling his hands and eyes away from her neck and shakily spoke "Done." To confirm the latch was closed and she could let her hair down again. He retreated to the doorway where he tried to relax and appear nonchalant wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Sam let her hair back down and went into the bathroom presumably putting on the other assorted pieces of jewellery, looking in the mirror to check they were in place. She exited the room for the big reveal notifying everyone a second before she did so.

"Ok, I'm coming out of the bathroom now." She called out and moved to face everyone. It wasn't enough time for Dean who hadn't fully calmed down from the whole necklace debacle so seeing Sam was enough to take his breath away. Dean meant it when he thought she didn't need fancy clothes or jewellery to look beautiful but this was amazing. This didn't change her, it just accentuated her. He couldn't stop his eyes staring at her smooth skin which contrasted perfectly with the gold of the necklace and the red jewels on her ears lit up her face with which she'd applied a little bit of makeup. Her hair was lightly brushed with her fingers getting a few of the tangles out and Dean couldn't move his vibrant green eyes away from her. He thankfully had his mouth closed but it was awkward trying to think of something to say as everyone else complimented her.

He didn't want to say anything that would become awkward but he didn't want to seem like an idiot complimenting her before and not now, well he would be labelled as idiot in everyone's books, including his. Her Grandma started to clap her hands for a few seconds saying "Aw, Rani! You look wonderful!" making Sam blush and smile.

Sammy agreed nodding his head and saying "Yeah, you look awesome Sam." Sam looked at Dean waiting for his reaction.

"Dean? What do you think?" She asked tentatively checking her clothes as he didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I was right then wasn't I?" Dean said not being able to think of anything else apart from a cocky comment about himself. He saw everyone's confused looks and carried on. "You look amazing anyway, but these work as well." He added, trying not to sound like Mick 2.0.

"Thanks Dean. I'm going to take these off now Grandma because these are too beautiful and I don't want to break them. They've got a rich history to fulfil yet." Sam explained, quoting her Grandma and entering the bathroom with a smirk again. Dean was left to his thoughts and came to the conclusion that he was screwed.

He liked Sam and that would mess everything up. He was too messed up himself so if he accidentally confessed to his feelings and made a relationship with Sam, they'd be torn apart by Dean's gypsy lifestyle. And not to mention the fact that Dean was hunter of Supernatural creatures. It was his life and he couldn't change like Sammy. He'd missed his chance. He already got rubbish grades in everything so he'd never be able to hold down a job and have a normal lifestyle with Sam. Crap. He was thinking about that now? Dean was utterly screwed. And he didn't know what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural AU Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: I love writing these chapters. It is fun to write about Supernatural with a twist in it. It isn't as crazy as the Apocalypse or the Lucifer but it is certainly fun and I promise we'll get to the monsters soon. Or at least a type of monster. We can't really have this as a Supernatural AU without any Supernatural creatures to fight. It just wouldn't work. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you have anything to say about this fanfiction. Just to say, this is 1997. It helps me to keep track of references I might make which are a bit early. Oh, and please review. It would be really nice to hear from you guys, just to see what you think. Please?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I make any references to any other show or movie(s) or anything I don't own them either. I only own the character of Samantha Porcelli as she is my invention and she's amazing. And the song I used is probably the most well-known song and you guys know it isn't mine, but I've got to clarify. The song is called 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. Great song as well. I don't own it but it is a really good song so please go listen. It's old but still awesome. I had to go on a trip down memory lane to find all of these old songs that Sam could actually know because they are in 1997. The second song is called 'I Saw the Sign' by Ace of Base. The third song is 'Express Yourself' and it was made earlier than the 90's but it is still an awesome song so I couldn't help it. That's all I wanted to say and enjoy!**

Sam came out without the other assorted pieces of jewellery, probably put back in the box, but she was still fiddling with the necklace, looking down at the latch flicking the hair that came in front of occasionally and looked up to the rest of the room. "Hey, Grandma? Can you undo the latch? I can't do it… again." She added, looking again down at the latch and flicking more hair out of the way.

"Really Rani? Again? Come here, let me try." Grandma mock scolded while Sam obliged rolling her eyes obviously for Sammy and Dean making them chuckle quietly to themselves. Sam knelt on the floor while Grandma struggled with the latch. It had gotten caught in her hair and was pulling on it. Sam winced in pain a few times as Grandma tugged on the latch. "It is too stuck. I can't get it out while my hands are shaking like this. You need someone else to do it instead." Grandma confessed, admitting defeat.

"Sammy, can you undo it, please? It's really pulling and although I love this necklace Grandma, I really hate it right now." Sam said speaking those last words vehemently, looking at her Grandma, pulling the necklace with the hair. Sammy smiled, trying to think up an excuse for not helping her. He so wanted Dean to do it so he could see his face later and tease him about it. But he didn't have to, Grandma came to his rescue instead.

"Why doesn't Dean do it instead? He did the latch so he could probably undo it as well. It might be easier." Grandma suggested, relishing both of their shocked faces. Sammy saw this and smiled directly at Grandma. They shared that knowing smile of wanting them to get together. Both of them knew that they'd be wonderful for each other but Sammy knew it couldn't happen. Grandma saw Sammy's smile fade a little as he remembered he was a hunter and that meant a gypsy lifestyle. They'd never see each other especially if Sam wanted to a teacher and she had an amazing future in front of her. She couldn't throw all of that away. Not for this life. Not even Sammy wanted this life and he was the one who'd been brought up with it.

She saw his smile falter and Grandma made a mental note to ask him later. She had to have a word with both of these boys. Neither was as easy to deduce as Grandma had initially thought. Sammy wasn't _just_ the funny, annoying little brother, with good grades and the joy of the family. And Dean wasn't _just_ the bad boy, who was friends with every girl, or the good boy who was scared about his feelings for Sam. He was both and that was really weird. Grandma didn't understand at all how that was really possible. She knew of course that people aren't just one thing.

They can't be sorted on their personalities because they change easily. Their most redeeming qualities are what you look at but Dean's redeeming qualities were a confusing mix of everything and Grandma didn't understand. Of course, it was always possible that she was reading him wrong but she got the feeling she wasn't. These boys were a mystery but she'd only met one before like them. She'd solved that one and got the answer, and now the pieces all fit. She couldn't know for sure but she thought she knew why they were like they were.

Sam took a hesitant step towards Dean and asked him quietly "Is that ok Dean? Sorry about Grandma, but I need to get this latch off before it rips my hair out." Sam granted a small smile, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. Dean was going over his options as Sam spoke and he knew he had to comply with what they said otherwise it would be really awkward and probably ruin everything.

"Sure, turn around." He instructed, trying to focus on the latch that had singlehandedly ruined his life in the space of 5 minutes.

He stared at the latch and tried to think of how he did it. It was one of those where you hold the clip and that opens the circle and then you can bring the latch out of it. Dean had certainly had a hard time doing it before with the hair out of the way so this seemed almost impossible. Dean had gone shooting in forests at Bobby's countless, he'd even done it this weekend. He didn't live too far from this motel. He knew how to throw a knife at a target from a distance and he knew how to fight throwing someone to the floor and kill them. He was basically an assassin to anyone who didn't know about demons and monsters but this seemed impossible right now. Dean mocked himself in his mind, the assassin who can't undo a necklace. He was repeatedly cursing in his mind, thinking everything he could because he was getting really annoyed at this necklace.

His fingers managed to grasp the warm metal and he used his fingers to hold down the clip and carefully bring out the latch. But his finger slipped and the circle closed again. He cursed under his breath, trying to be quiet. He tried again and almost had it but then it closed while the latch was half in and out but instead of it coming fully out, it went back in and Dean readjusted his grip on the stupid thing. 3rd time lucky, he supposed. He managed to get it out by using his thumb on the clip and that held it for long enough. The latch came out and Dean stretched his arms around her to take it off. Sam's hair was caught in another part of the necklace, in one of the jewel sockets and Dean now wondered if he had to deal with this problem as well.

"You done Dean?" Sam asked feeling the lack of warm metal around her neck. That, and she saw Dean's hands bringing the necklace from around her.

"Yeah, it's just your hair. It's stuck in one of the jewels." Dean said, looking at the hair and how it was stuck. He thought he could get it out if he tried. He was already feeling a relief from undoing the necklace, and he'd also got a little ego boost so he felt like he could get the hair out of the jewel socket if he tried. But he had to ask first. "Should I try to get it out?" He asked looking at Sam's face for her answer. Although she answered calm enough

"Sure, try and get it out. If you can't then I'll have to try myself and that will probably end with a bad haircut." Joking around with Dean, she went through hundreds of thoughts in that second. Dean was trying to get the hair out while Sam went over her thoughts and wondered if she'd met the right conclusion.

 **Sam's Thoughts:**

I found my breathing quickening when Dean was doing up the latch on the necklace and when I went into the bathroom, had a silent freak out. My breathing quickened, I took sharp intakes of breath when his fingers grazed my neck and I kept swallowing nothing. I'm not an idiot. I knew what that meant and if the symptoms weren't an indicator, the feelings I got were a case closed. I had no idea what to do. I never knew what to do in situations like this. I'm not about the heart, I'm about logic. The heart was too mushy and unpredictable to be true was what I always thought. Jessi and Keira both wore their hearts on their sleeves while I kept mine locked up. Sure, I still had crushes sometimes but I rarely ever acted on them. But this was difficult. I still had to stick with Dean because he was still new even though I thought he'd adjusted really quickly. He seemed to know where everything was without me to show him around. But I had no idea what he felt.

So I decided to keep quiet and control my breathing. I'd be exactly the same around him as he was around me. I wondered if I would even tell Jessi and Keira. They always told me about their crushes, well, before Jessi had a boyfriend. But they always seemed to suss out whether I had a crush or not. And they always knew who it was as well. I had been trying for years to not blush or smile when they paired me up with someone and made a joke out of it. I couldn't help smiling because it was weird to think about it and then they immediately thought I had a crush. It was fun but also really scary. No one could know about this because I had no idea if Dean felt the same way and we were going separate ways anyway. I'd be going to university to train to be a teacher and Dean was going to do God knows what, so it would never work out, I concluded. That was the end of it, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship anyway so I knew that I had to be careful with how I stepped now.

 **No POV (Still in the bathroom):**

She was so busy thinking about that she forgot to be careful with the necklace. The earrings were off and so were the bracelets but some hair got stuck in the necklace. She tried to get it out but when she looked down, her other hair that wasn't stuck got in the way. She flicked it out of the way but it still came back. It annoyed her and she couldn't get the necklace off either to take a better look at the problem because the problem was her. She needed help and she wouldn't ask Dean again. She wasn't sure she'd be able to wait for any longer to get it off and when she was with Dean, everything seemed in slow motion, she could stare at his face and wonder what was going on in his mind, come up with a million solutions and it would only be a second. She couldn't spend that long waiting and not being able to even look at his face. She'd start thinking and go crazy. It was crazy what she was thinking right now anyway, but something inside her told her it was true. Feelings, Sam thought, she could do this. She motivated herself, Samantha Porcelli could do this, and she knew that she could, logic was the answer.

She took a step outside and immediately looked down at the necklace and tried to keep getting her hair out of the necklace but the same problem arose. She asked Grandma because it was better than Dean and to her relief, Grandma actually complied. She went over and bent down carefully while she struggled with the necklace. Grandma tugged on it a few times and she flinched, it hurt and finally, after all of that, she says "It is too stuck. I can't get it out while my hands are shaking like this. You need someone else to do it instead." Sam was so annoyed. Of course, it went away when she realised it was only because her hands were shaking but now she had to ask Sammy. If he couldn't do it, then her worst nightmare would be true. She knew that it would be hard to let Dean do it because she would quicken her breathing, swallow again and show all of the signs of… feelings.

So, she asked Sammy instead. She knew that it would be a better choice, but what surprised her was Sammy's response or lack of. He faltered and Sam could see he was thinking up a response instead of simply helping. He was going to refuse, and Sam was confused, why was he going to refuse? But she heard Grandma say "Why doesn't Dean do it instead? He did the latch so he could probably undo it as well. It might be easier." And Sam knew that they were both working to get them together. Their smile was proof of that. Sam observed like her Grandma said but what she didn't know was that Sam could observe her as well. But she also knew that they'd caught her out. If she refused, it would either hurt Dean's feelings or bring up some awkward questions and if she seemed too eager then she'd also have awkward questions brought up. There was a way out but it wasn't really the route she wanted to take. She had no choice but she was so going to get Sammy and her Grandma back for this. Grandma had a few more months left and Sam was going to make them the best months ever.

"Is that ok Dean? Sorry about Grandma, but I need to get this latch off before it rips my hair out." Sam whispered, apologising because she could see that Dean wasn't looking as fine as he was before. He looked uneasy and didn't really want to do it but stuck in the same situation. The thought stuck in her head. What if he felt the same and was just hiding it as well? No, that was crazy, she was thinking crazy again.

"Sure, turn around," Dean answered politely. He was being so kind and Sam couldn't thank him enough. She wanted to hug him and say thanks but she couldn't. She knew that but it was still really hard to remember why when he started to undo the latch. She kept silent, trying not to think and control her tapping foot. She felt his fingers graze against her neck and tried to distract herself by counting to 60 and then she'd ask.

"You done Dean?" Sam asked feeling the lack of warm metal around her neck. That, and she saw Dean's hands bringing the necklace from around her. 60 seconds were up and she couldn't control her tapping foot anymore.

"Yeah, it's just your hair. It's stuck in one of the jewels." Sam cursed in her mind, she forgot about that, she was going to have to ask Dean again to help. But turned out she didn't have to ask because he was for some reason being very chivalric and asked "Should I try to get it out?" and Sam felt her heart flutter, as weird as that sounded. She took a sharp intake of breath and cursed again in her mind, she had to try and get attention away from her. Best way to do that? Joke around.

"Sure, try and get it out. If you can't then I'll have to try myself and that will probably end with a bad haircut." She left it there as Dean started to get to work on her hair and started to think again before her common sense kicked in.

What was going on in her brain? Why was she falling in love with Dean? She knew he was attractive, every girl in her year liked him, but it wasn't just that. He was really funny and she enjoyed his company. But, he was just different. He helped her see the goodness in herself. She loved herself when she was with him and he was helping her to stand on her own two feet without really knowing it. She didn't feel like such a failure and felt like he could do so much more. And that feeling lingered. He was helping her to become better, not just in his presence but as a person and that was why she loved Dean. Sam thought about it and knew that she'd worked it out. She knew why she loved Dean and the more she thought about it, the more the reason for staying away seemed stupid.

She loved Dean, probably more seriously than any of the crushes she'd ever had before. With her other crushes, she'd blush when they flirted with her making jokes and having a fun friendship, prompting her crush, but this was different. They'd never made her feel like this. They complimented her, but on her beauty and not her brain. They'd say she was clever but never really acknowledged it like Dean.

When she'd used her power to take down Mick, for her, it was an achievement but not that big. Dean celebrated her, made her feel special and made her acknowledge herself and her achievement in all of its glory. All of the situations she'd stopped, just by taking down a bully. This was why she loved Dean and now that she thought about it, she knew she had to talk to Jessi and Keira. Jessi already had a boyfriend, so she was experienced in this stuff and Keira was just her best friend and they understood each other, plus they liked Dean as well. He was a good friend and they would have a good opinion of it. Logic, about her feelings. That was how Sam was going to tackle this.

 **No POV (Back with the necklace):**

"Sam, I'm going to have to pull this out. I've undone it so that it won't chop any off, but it will have to be pulled. I'm could weave it out gently bit by bit, but it would hurt more." Dean suggested, after working on the hair for a few minutes. Sammy and Grandma had been chipping in with helpful suggestions to undo the knot and then carried on talking. Dean didn't pay much attention, it was just normal grandma questions, like "How are you?" and "What's your favourite biscuit?" and "How are you doing at school?" She seemed to have adopted Sammy. They were chatting easily when she asked him to go look for 'Reggie' and Dean announced Sam's options.

"Pull it out all at once. That is the only option. No point in prolonging the pain. Like ripping off a plaster." Sam answered instantly. She'd learnt this lesson when she was young.

She had a cut and her Mum had to apply a new plaster because the other was too bloody to stay. She told her that she was just going to rip it off and she'd pleaded so much to pull it off slowly. Her Mum had told her it would be better to do it all at once but Sam pleaded again. She'd complied and pulled it off slowly with Sam wincing all the time and the next day, she had to take off the other plaster because the cut had stopped bleeding. She'd sat her down and ripped it off before Sam could do anything. Sam cried out and then realised the pain was gone. "See? That was so easy and it didn't hurt that much did it?" She told her with a cheeky smile. Sam smiled at her realising she was only trying to help her. She always ripped them off quickly with that memory. She smiled now, remembering.

"Ok, wait a second." Dean readjusted his grip on the strand of hair, making sure he had the proper power to take it out all at once, not 'prolonging the pain' as Sam had put it. "3, 2, 1!" He shouted and pulled it out and it came out in a flash. Sam felt a sharp spasm and moved her head in the direction it was pulled to lessen the pain as a natural reaction. The hair was out and in Dean's hand as he let go and left it resting on Sam's shoulder. He took the necklace and went into the bathroom to put it back in its box. Sam started to stroke her hair, raking her fingers through the strand that was caught in the necklace, smoothing it out and getting rid of the tangles. She itched the top of her head and breathed a sigh of relief. Grandma smiled at her reaction.

Dean came back out of the bathroom with the box in hand with all of its assorted pieces of jewellery inside. She sighed and went over to him, taking the box from his outstretched hands. She was so relieved to have it in her hands again and preferably not in her hair. They were so precious to her, not just because they were pretty and costly she assumed. She found them precious because she had a history to uphold and they are a gift. A gift from Grandma.

"Sam, can you assist Sammy with looking for Reggie? He's been gone for a long time." Grandma said, answering the question they'd all been wanting to know without even knowing. They'd registered it but Grandma was the only one who had done something about it. Sam just remembered and mentally kicked herself for forgetting.

"Sure. I'll go." Sam confirmed, walking out after Sammy. She had to find him and Sammy as well, seeing as he'd been gone for quite a long time as well. She heard next door's music again and tried to listen in. What track were they playing today? Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Good choice, she thought. She was lucky, it was only the opening yet. She joined in whispering under her breath.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, so tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, so tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna ziga zag ah" Sam sung, her voice slowly getting louder. She loved it when they put on music, they had great taste. Their drilling sometimes blocked out certain parts but this time they were just working out some plans she guessed. Sam journeyed into the kitchen and found both Sammy and her Grandad chopping stuff and laughing together. "Um, what's up guys?" Sam laughed after the break in lyrics after "Now don't go wasting my precious time, get your act together we could be just fine" Sam couldn't resist that bit, it was awesome so she waited until she'd sung that part to announce her arrival.

"Hey, Sam! Sammy and I were just preparing dinner. He'd told me that you guys were staying for dinner and I called your Mum to tell her because I know how she can worry. She says you can stay as long as you be careful coming back because there are 'dangerous people' around." Grandad mocked, making the quote gesture at dangerous people. He knew that his daughter in law could be extremely worried at the tiniest thing. Sometimes it wasn't even Sam, it was her, and everything turned out fine but still, she got worried.

One time she forgot to pick Sam up from her club and arrived late. They sent them out by calling them when they saw their parents. Sam thought they'd called her but they hadn't. She'd gotten her shoes on and was out of the door but she couldn't see her because of the crowd. So she went home with a few friends and their parents instead. They were walking and she knew the way as well so if anything happened she could get away but she was with her friend's parents. She got home and while that happened, her mother remembered to go and pick her up, when she got there, she was terrified about her daughter's absence.

She rushed back home to find her daughter having fun with her friends and not in any danger at all. Needless to say, her Mum went crazy. She hugged her and made her favourite dinner because Sam had actually handled that situation pretty well for a 9-year-old. She apologised over and over and they both forgave each other. Sam had gotten her first taste of independence and from that day on wanted more. Because with that she had trust. They went hand in hand and they both worked well for anything. Sam could do more, expand her boundaries and have so much more freedom. She had always wanted to be a teacher but she wanted to explore as well. She'd travel the world and help kids everywhere, not just in America.

She was exactly the opposite of what her mother was. Her mother was content with what she had. She was always striving for more, but she knew the value of what she already had. She taught Sam that but her mother had always wanted to stay in one place. They didn't move houses, just built on what they already had. Sam could see the appeal of that but it didn't overtake her thirst for adventure. She wanted to go see places and meet people, get adjusted to new things, but she was scared. She wanted someone to share it with and help each other through it. Travel with a friend. Which is why Sam was so happy when something new came, it made life so much more interesting and made it easier to get up in the morning. Sam loved the spontaneity of this situation and how everything was not planned at all but it would still work out. Probably.

"Ok, what can I help out with?" Sam asked, ready to get involved, completely forgetting to go back to Grandma and inform her of what was happening.

"Can you help Sammy with the salad?" Grandad asked. Sam was about to answer with a sure but then the oven beeped and Grandad changed his orders. "Scratch that, can you put the fish in the oven?" He asked and Sam answered uninterrupted this time by the oven. She opened the door and quickly stepped out of the way in time to avoid the cloud of steam and heat that burns you when you don't move fast enough. She got the oven gloves and put the tray in the oven turning the timer back to 0. Then she started to help Sammy with the salad. She was peeling the carrots and Sammy would chop them. In the meantime, he was chopping the tomatoes and cucumber. Sam was still singing under her breath to Wannabe as it went to the end.

"If you want to be my lover." Then the song ended but Sammy had heard her.

"Sam? Are you singing?" He asked tentatively wondering if he'd heard her right. Sam, tightened up, hoping her Grandad hadn't heard his question.

"Yeah, just singing along to next door's music," Sam whispered, trying to act nonchalant.

"Why are you whispering?" Sammy whispered back.

"Because I don't want Grandad to hear," Sam explained in hushed tones. "He'll ask me to sing for everyone." She elaborated, remembering the time he first heard her and asked her to sing just for Grandma.

"Why don't you want to? It'll be just like karaoke." Sammy laughed a little too loud. And before Sam could hiss at him to shut up, Grandad heard.

"Karaoke? Yeah, that would be a wonderful idea. Sam could sing for us couldn't you? We could have it after dinner." He suggested and Sam's face fell for a second before plastered back into an impeccable smile that no one would suggest hadn't been there a few moments ago.

"Sure, Grandad." She answered happily before slapping Sammy on the back of his head when Grandad turned back to the fish. She turned to see Sammy rubbing the back of his head, cringing in pain.

"I was going to say sorry." He started but saw Sam's face and added "Of course, I still am. I apologise Sam." He finished rubbing his head. "Has anyone ever told you your slaps burn?" He asked, genuinely confused. It shouldn't have been even chemically possible to do that, Sammy thought bitterly.

"It's been mentioned," Sam spoke curtly.

"But why don't you want to sing?" He asked confused. He assumed she probably had a good singing voice and liked practising if she was singing along to Wannabe. So why wouldn't she want to sing for them?

"Because I have a rubbish singing voice?" She suggested making it sound more like a rhetorical question but Sammy countered it anyway.

"Seriously Sam?" He rolled his eyes. "It's karaoke! Nobody has a good singing voice." He said knowing he probably wouldn't be able to convince her of her good voice anyway. Sam was speechless for a few moments obviously considering what he was saying.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, not completely convinced but looking a bit happier. At that moment, Dean walked in smirking. "Why are you looking so happy?" Sam teased visibly lighting up at the sight of Dean. Sammy smirked seeing Dean light up as well. Sammy's smile reached his eyes watching the two interact. They weren't awkward at all but that was only presumably because they were feigning friendship and not admitting their feelings. It was annoying but it was still fun to watch them interact. Sammy was happy with this but he would find a way to get them together. He wasn't getting A's and A*'s in school for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural AU Chapter 5:

 **After Sam Left (Grandma's room):**

"Dean, can you come here please?" Grandma asked after she craned her neck to see if Sam had gone. Dean cautiously approached her curious as to why he hadn't gone as well.

"Do you need to speak to me, Ma'am?" Dean spoke slowly. He'd never used 'Ma'am' before. He'd only heard Sammy saying it and knew that it sent the adults crazy with compliments. He didn't expect her to give him compliments but maybe he would feel a bit more comfortable with her knowing he wasn't in her bad books.

"You can drop the Ma'am Dean. It's only me. I just want to ask you one question. A simple question Dean." She spoke, trying to convince Dean, only making him more wary of what she was going to ask him.

"Okay." He said slowly, confused. Not really. He knew it was something to do with Sam and quickly wondered if she knew. His heart started to race and sweat beaded on his forehead. His easy smile dropped and his face was slowly melting into a worried expression.

"Do you like Sam?" She asked calmly, almost whispering with a barely contained smirk highlighting her face. Dean swallowed nervously and tried to calm his hands, wondering whether lying to her was an option. Even though her voice was small he heard every question like a drum beat on his heart.

"Yeah. I really like her. She's amazing." Dean spoke before closing his eyes and mentally cursed himself for speaking so quickly. He didn't even control his own mouth. He was still thinking of lying to her and then he said that confirming his feelings for Sam. He carefully opened one eye to see Grandma openly smiling at him with a glint in her eyes.

"I knew," Grandma spoke calmly, betraying the emotion on her face. She was trying to control herself but her smile wasn't going. "I'm happy, if anyone could make her happy, it's you. I know that much. And I'm glad you want to try." She said forgetting to control her voice and letting it rise in volume.

"Yeah…" Dean agreed, concern and excitement both clearly visible on his face.

"What's wrong?" Grandma asked her excitement dropping and worry darkening her face.

"I don't know how to tell you." Dean stumbled over his words. Should he tell her that he was a hunter and they could never be together? She knew nothing about this and if she did she'd tell him to run a mile away from Sam. She couldn't want a hunter near her granddaughter, could she? But then again, maybe it would be easier like that. He wouldn't say a thing about Sammy so he could still talk to her but he couldn't be near her so maybe his feeling would subside? But he knew somewhere inside him that that wouldn't work. Maybe he would have to go but his feelings wouldn't go away. And Grandma was dying as she'd told Sam so maybe she might be more understanding and forgiving?

Dean considered all of this and then decided to throw all caution to the wind and let it blow away. He told her. "I am a hunter. Not of animals, but of monsters. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires and all other monsters that go bump in the night. Dad said I can hunt demons when I get older and better. I hunt them down and kill them." He blew out a long breath and closed his eyes for the mockery or anger but it never came. Instead, he heard a small, light laugh of amusement coming from her. He opened his eyes in confusion and found Grandma laughing as if reminiscing about some memory. "Why are you laughing?" He asked confused, surely she'd be slapping him by now?

"Because, Dean," She answered elongating the 'because' making him sound stupid for not understanding what she was. "Reggie knows some hunters. They all have families of their own and are living very happily." She smiled at him.

"Wait, you know hunters? How come?" He asked confused at what had just happened.

"When I first met Reggie, he was a bad boy. Messed about at school and got into fights. A new girlfriend every week. I was, what you would call nowadays, a tomboy and I wasn't the frilly pink dress type but I did wear them sometimes. People didn't really understand that back then. I had so much fight, wit and was never one to bow to other people's commands." She explained, pride in her eyes as she remembered her younger self. "One day Reggie and I bumped into each other in the hallway. We looked at each other and everyone around us knew something was going to happen. He was the resident playboy and I was the girl who wouldn't be played. My pride wouldn't let me." Grandma smiled, showing Dean that stubborn pride hadn't faded with age.

"I made a comment, he made another, and I don't really remember what we said I was just watching his face as we circled each other. Then I joked about me cheering him but to my surprise, he said I would. I didn't think he'd say that but I hid my shock. He was physically stronger than me easily so I had to think up a new technique. The next football game was scheduled and I went to go join the cheering squad. I got accepted immediately and had to learn how to cheer quickly." She reminisced explaining the scene with her hands, smiling. It was infectious and Dean found himself smiling as well.

"The football game came and when the team entered the field, he came at me and I dodged going under his arm and slapped him on his head lightly to alert him to my presence behind him. Even cheering I still had a lot of cheek." She joked with him. "Then he had to go play the game and they won. We'd been cheering the whole time and then he rushed at me and lifted me up. All I could see was him. I was still shocked and didn't know what to do. Now I think about it, it was quite romantic." She smiled at him, laughing at his raised eyebrow.

He felt so much closer to her and suddenly felt a rush of affection for the old woman. She'd dropped the stern old woman façade and he realised she was still a vibrant young woman despite her years. The wisdom was simply a bonus. She'd always been this way, caring and protecting others. Her happiness was hers and no one could take it away. She'd protect it to the end. "He put me down and he started to celebrate with his friends, the arrogant prick." She laughed, comfortably insulting he husband knowing he'd changed and not as rude but still had his charming arrogance in him somewhere.

"I walked up to him and when he turned round pushed him onto his friends who supported him so he didn't fall and I caught his hand and let it linger a little more pulling him back up. I don't know why but I did. I had to prove he wasn't the boss of me. Then we kept getting paired up for dancing and other classes throughout the rest of the term. We kept noticing each other in the corridors and 'flirting' as you youngsters would put it and then, then the war came and I got to show off my 'tomboyish' talents. I was out of school by then and worked 5 days a week in the factory and the other 2 days on a farm. It wasn't easy but it was healthy. The fresh air helped me survive in the factory but I did work hard." She spoke, her earlier happiness dimmed with memories of the war. Dean frowned a little wondering how they met again with the war going on.

"I worked like that for about 2 years before I met him again. I had met many potential suitors in that time but I couldn't forget about him. Whenever someone showed interest in me and it wasn't reciprocated I would use him as an excuse. Make up a boyfriend with the same name as Reggie and the same experiences." She smiled at Dean knowingly making a joke. They both knew that she was pretending that Reggie was her boyfriend, not making someone else up.

"It worked. Strangely enough people believed me when I said I was in love with Reggie." She smiled again, knowing how much she loved him, even then. "I was transferred from the factory after that to a hospital for training. I was always better at healing and protecting people so it was better and made more room for younger, better, stronger workers than me. I went for training and the first round I made, what patient did I see?" Grandma asked, knowing he'd understand. "He was brought in and was almost unrecognisable, until they said his name. I gasped, in shock and tears sprang to my eyes. I rushed to help him and we got him stable. His bleeding was treated with stitched and bandages I put on myself and I helped put on a splint on his broken leg. The males took him off to have a shower and he was laid on the bed unconscious." Grandma spoke, the images flashing through her mind.

"One of the soldiers who brought him in was also injured and I heard from him what had happened to him. I treated his minor head wound while he explained that they had charged and suddenly a bomb had gone off to his right blowing him away from the impact and onto another body, which had a knife in his leg which also went into Reggie. Apparently he'd been fighting for the same time I'd been working. 2 years." She answered, her eyes clouding over with tears. She hadn't been there for the two years he'd been fighting. She wasn't there for him even though at the time they weren't together at all. They were simply old schoolmates at that point but she felt a sudden rush of guilt. How could she have left him?

"Then the soldier I was treating asked my name. I told him, Racheal Whittington, now Racheal Waters." She informed, telling Dean both her maiden name and her new name. Dean suddenly felt a huge amount of trust for her. She trusted him and now it was mutual. It was rare that Dean trusted anyone. Any of the girls he would meet, he never knew them long enough to trust them. But Sam's Grandma had got his trust and all without knowing how hard it was to get. Dean loved Sam and knew that he could've had a normal life with her. Meeting their Grandma and going on dates. Having fun at school graduating together. Dean felt tears sting his eyes. All of this could've been his but he lost it all, simply because of that word. 'Hunter'. It ruined his entire life and possible future with Sam. All gone, he lost it somehow. He didn't even know it would ruin his potential future.

Potential future was a new word as well. He'd normally subjected himself to the fact that he'd die protecting people and killing monsters. He'd never thought about marriage or love even. It was never a possibility. "And he gasped. He told me that Reggie had always talked about this girl he knew in school, who was clever, pretty and a whole lot of other compliments. That girl was me. He'd talked about me and how much he regretted not loving me when he had the chance. He'd always thought he would never make it out of the war alive. Yet here he was. I was his personal nurse. I couldn't be a doctor then. I had to keep wiping his forehead and make sure he didn't get a fever. Reapply his bandages every few hours when the bleeding had stopped. Trivial jobs but they needed a full time nurse." She explained, smiling at the feeling she'd felt when he'd told her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as well. This was very emotional for her, reliving it and she had trouble finding the right words despite the gift of eloquence she'd been blessed with.

"Then he woke up and he was overcome by the pain. He was still recovering and had woken up early. His leg and his fever, all of his injuries, the pain came crashing down on him and he was wincing, biting his lip and writhing around to get rid of it." She took a breath. Although it wasn't too bad, to see him, to remember him, in so much pain was horrible. "I couldn't get him to sit down or be still enough to give him a tablet and if I gave it to him like that then there was a huge risk of choking. I had to just wait and whisper soothing words and calm him down while he waited for the pain to subside." Grandma explained as best as she could.

"It was 5 minutes of pure agony. I felt sick by the end of it and my vision was blurred by tears. He breathed out and focused on my face for the first time. The first word he spoke was just my name, confusion, disbelief and happiness highlighting the word. I couldn't help but cry then. I smiled through the tears and wiped them away, meeting the face that had saved me so many times. He passed out with a last smile at me and I nursed him back to health after that with many weird encounters but we caught up on our lives. I didn't tell him what the other soldier had said. I didn't want to be too obvious because the thought of it made me so happy and confused. There was a war on and we had no guarantee of surviving it and we couldn't know for sure how far the relationship would go. I knew all of these factors were important and couldn't be ignored but then he saved me." Dean was sucked into the story and was listening intently to every word she said.

"He told me about the battlefield and how bad it was out there. How bad the conditions were and how much he didn't want to go back. Then one day another nurse transferred to the ward and I was all set to go. I was being moved again but I didn't tell him because I couldn't. I couldn't say that now we had just been reunited I had to go again. And he was leaving as well so it was the end we thought. But the new nurse wanted to talk to me before I left so we arranged a meet up when I was relieved from full-time duty with Reggie at night. She said that she was worried and was sad about something. I had to coax her and then she said that she was becoming a demon. Of course me being the naïve, encouraging person I was, I started to tell her she wasn't. But then her eyes turned pitch black and she said "No, you don't understand. I am a demon. And I need a new host." Grandma recalled, her breath ragged from the tears and with a small amount of fear, recounting the story from years ago.

"I had no idea what was going on but I knew it was bad. I backed away but I couldn't call for help. There'd be no one to help apart from patients who were crippled enough already. I just backed away while she came closer and hit the wall. Then Reggie came in asking about my transfer and I shouted for him to get out because she obviously wanted something from me and if he got killed as well then I wouldn't be able to take it. But he just looked at the Nurse's eyes and panicked. He hopped out of the room and came back in with a piece of paper in his hand and started to exorcise the demon. I didn't realise what was happening and ran to catch the woman as she fell mid-run." Grandma remembered and instead of shivering at the thought of catching a demon or a demon host body, she smiled at her caring nature.

"Turns out Reggie had hunter friends who'd protected him more than a few times. Consequently he'd learnt how to protect himself. The demons wanted to help Hitler because they things would get better for them under his rule. A stupid idea but some of the lower classes wanted to start with army nurses. Like me. Anyway, Reggie stayed and we got into a romantic relationship." Grandma smirked, trying to select the best term for their relationship.

"And the rest was simple. He got to stay at home and work on the farm instead. I tweaked the report a bit to make sure he looked more like a war hero. He went on hunts stopping countless demons and by day just working on the farm easily, like any other boy in the village. The war ended and we married, raising our family and so on." Grandma explained, remembering the hassle of the wedding. Everyone wanted to get married after the war. It was the most romantic thing, knowing there was nothing to stifle your happily ever after. Everyone was happy and Grandma had a permanent smile for those years. Her family were so proud and Reggie only used his hunting skills to protect the family. No one ever knew.

"So, we lived happily ever after as you might put it. Which means there is no reason why you shouldn't. Understand?" Grandma concluded the epic and incredibly long love story of her and Reggie. Dean was a mess. His emotions were all over the place. Half of him wanted to believe her and hope he could have a life with her and duck out of being a hunter, but the other half knew it wasn't possible. It would never be possible because John wouldn't let them. The amount of times he'd thought about it were infinite but the courage he needed to ask would never be sufficient. He was a coward. But he also knew he would spend the rest of his life wondering what would happen in both lives. Being a hunter and Sam's potential boyfriend. What would come out of both? Which was the best course and, would it really matter? He knew the right thing to do but he couldn't the courage to tell Grandma, not after she'd just told him that whole story.

"I know what you're thinking, Dean." Grandma spoke calmly. She knew what was happening. It was exactly the same with Reggie and she felt a moment of sympathy for the hunter. "You're thinking it isn't possible and you might be right. It won't always be in some cases. God knows how much I had to convince Reggie, but have fun while it lasts." Grandma spoke remembering what had happened with her and Reggie. It hadn't been immediate but that had just made it even more romantic and fun to remember for her. "That in no way means use my granddaughter for fun and leave her without a goodbye!" Grandma corrected and gave him a stern look realising what she'd said. "But, that doesn't mean you can't ask her out. Teenage relationships happen all the time. Why don't you just try it? Anything could happen and it could turn out wonderfully. And I know how happy it would make you and Sam." Grandma spoke, knowing how much Sam liked him and that when someone became a hunter, it was normally because they didn't have a choice or were hunting for revenge.

"You're right. It might work, but then again there might be a pushy father who wants you to continue in the same line of work as him for revenge and it is all you have ever known. You messed around at school because of it and now have no qualifications to support yourself, yet alone the girl you love as she goes on to a sparkling career without you. "Dean faltered, realising what he'd just said. He had confessed to loving Sam. Oh damn. "Ok, I get your point. Thanks for the talk. Goodbye." Dean spoke quickly and ran out calming himself outside the room and Grandma sighed, laughing. She decided to let him get away with it because he had just embarrassed himself and she found it so reminiscent of Reggie.

Dean just tried to calm down. He loved Sam. He'd never said it out loud before and it felt fantastic for some reason. He found himself smiling so widely. He laughed at his stupidity and decided to listen to Grandma. Why not start up a relationship? He could have happiness with Sam, even if it was short-lived it was better than not lived at all. He walked into the room and saw her standing there looking beautiful and his grin got even wider.

 **Back In the Kitchen (No POV):**

"Why are you looking so happy?" Sam teased visibly lighting up at the sight of Dean. Sammy smirked seeing Dean light up as well. Sammy's smile reached his eyes watching the two interact. They weren't awkward at all but that was only presumably because they were feigning friendship and not admitting their feelings. I was annoying but it was still fun to watch them interact. Sammy was happy with this but he would find a way to get them together. He wasn't getting A's and A*'s in school for nothing.

"Because I'm happy. I'm happy I'm here and I'm happy to be in your presence!" Dean raised his voice surprising Sam as he charged her and gave her a huge hug. She squealed in surprise and joy hugging him back and holding on as he spun her around in his arms. She faced him breathless and smiling widely. She didn't know what brought that on, but she was so happy he did. Being near him and feeling his oversized jacket which hid his muscles but not his charming smile. His laughter at her squeals of surprise, made her smile even wider. Overall, it took her breath away.

"What brought that on?" She laughed, her breath ruffling Dean's hair. That moment was precious and she had to get back to normal. Her breathing had gotten crazy, like she'd just run a marathon.

"Nothing. Just happy to see you. What's wrong with that?" He asked innocently, knowing Sam couldn't answer sufficiently. She smiled brightly at him and Dean felt his heart pound. She gave him a knowing smirk, and shrugged understanding she wouldn't get a proper answer. She didn't know what had happened but she didn't question it. What was the point of spoiling things? "Anyway, what's been going on here?" He asked, changing the subject. Sammy had been watching the whole thing with a huge smile on his face and laughed good-naturedly at Dean's gentle ruffling of the hair.

"Well, we're having karaoke and Sam's Grandad asked her to sing and now she'd freaking out. She doesn't want to but she told her Grandad she would." Sam summarised leaving out the part where he messed up.

"What Sammy over here isn't telling you, is that he was the one who gave it all away." Sam spoke mock bitterly, pursing her lips at Sam.

"I said I was sorry okay!" Sammy raised his voice to overcome any loud remarks from Dean.

"Why don't you want to sing?" Dean asked, laughing at Sammy's apologies. He was curious at her annoyance. Didn't every girl want to sing and loved to show off her voice?

"Maybe because I'm scared and don't like to sing in front of people?" Sam suggested in the same tone she used with Sammy.

"Doesn't every girl love to sing?" Dean wondered out loud and silently cursed as he realised his mistake. Sam's eyebrow raised and she gave him a look.

"Really? I've just told you I don't want to sing and you say that?" Sam chided.

"I was just joking." Dean rushed to amend his mistake. "But I want to hear you sing." Dean said emphasising the 'you'. He knew how much he loved Sam and he was still figuring things out about her, but he'd never known she could sing.

"Well, that makes two of you." Sam sighed, visibly stressed at the situation, the effects of Sammy's earlier encouragement gone.

"Make that three." Sammy chipped in, gesturing to Grandad before he received a glare from Sam and quickly shut up.

"Anyway, let's go back to making dinner. It's a much more exciting prospect even though I'm rubbish at cooking as well." Sam replied obviously exasperated with both of their feeble attempts to encourage her. "Thanks anyway guys." She spoke sincerely, letting them know that their 'feeble attempts' were much appreciated. She let them know with a hug as well. She loved Dean but was still incredibly hesitant about singing in front of people. Nothing he could say would really make her feel better about it, unless he was a miracle worker.

They went back to making dinner and Dean was still thinking about what would happen after dinner. With karaoke. That would be an experience. He didn't know why but Sam was so hesitant about singing in front of everyone. The oven beeped and the fish was done. Dean looked up and quickly rushed to put the rest of the plates on the table. He ran with the plates holding them as tight as he could so as not to break them. Sammy was finishing the salad and Sam ran to hep Dean, their fingers brushing every now and then and their smiles wide enough to compensate for the entirety of the flat block. Between the two of them and how, strangely, their paces seemed to go faster when their fingers brushed, the table seemed to be set easily. It was so amusing for Sammy he almost cut his finger off. He had to concentrate instead of just watching their awkward interactions. He just had a few carrots to cut and then he was done but he couldn't keep himself from elbowing Grandad a bit to see them.

The table was set and the salad was cut. Sam entered holding the fresh out the oven tray which was needless to say boiling. She used oven gloves to hold it waveringly while she carefully laid the fish on the individual plates. The tray was falling and Dean noticed before anyone else, Sam was placing the last piece of fish onto Grandma's plate. Her seat was empty and the tray was about to splash the excess oil on the seat. Dean caught it and immediately regretted it when he felt the heat of the tray burning his palms. He let out a shout of surprise and Sam abandoned the fish with the spoon she'd used still under it to help Dean. She used the hand with the glove on to pick up the tray and put it on the kitchen shelf dragging Dean along with her to wash his hands in the cold water. The oil had splashed onto his arms but he'd taken most of it and not much was spilt.

The glove was shaken off and she put the tap on full blast spraying them all with water while Sam frantically apologised and lessened it while washing Dean's hands for him. Dean smiled at her warm hands caressing his burnt arms. The water was soothing but Sam's touch made him feel like he was being burnt again. Her heat melted away under the water but the warmth stayed in Dean. She was being frantic and fast, rushing it but being as careful as she could. He stayed there while Sam washed his arms and then dried her hands and told him to stay there letting his skin cool while she got Grandma. Dean teased but complied in the end, needing the cool, soothing feel of the water and waited.

Sam went off, mentally cursing herself for being so clumsy but she was satisfied with her quick reaction. She left Dean waiting as she went to go help Grandma get to the dinner table. "Grandma?" She asked, entering the room to find her sitting on the bed singing under her breath. "Grandma?" She said again, moving towards her and crouched underneath her. "What are you doing?" Sam's curiosity got the better of her and she listened to her words.

" _Just close your eyes. Hmm_." Grandma carried on simply humming a tune instead of actual words. Her voice, a bit croaky with age, was still calm and kind bringing peace to Sam. "Sorry Rani, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Grandma asked, breaking the spell.

"What were you singing?" Sam asked, ignoring her question.

"A melody I remember from somewhere but I can't remember the words. I was just trying to think of what it was but I just remember that line." Grandma said, explaining so simply.

"It's beautiful." Sam praised. "Anyway, dinner is ready." Sam snapped out of her trance. "I came to get you." Sam explained, putting an arm around her and helping her up.

"Anything interesting happen while I was here?" Grandma asked, always the one to be up to date on the latest gossip.

"Grandad asked me to sing karaoke after dinner." Sam grumbled, decidedly leaving out the tray fiasco. It was too embarrassing and Grandma already thought she and Dean should get together. She knew that much and Grandma was just as bad, if not sometimes worse, with her teasing of crushes.

"That'll be fun." Grandma exclaimed. She was always the one who encouraged Sam and never doubted her ability to sing along with Grandad but she didn't like it.

"Grandma, I don't want to. I don't like singing in front of people, you know that." Sam whined, hoping to get out of the event.

"But Sam, I so want to hear you sing again. I'm sure Dean would love it too." Grandma teased turning Sam red and hot. Grandma noticed and simply smirked laughing it off. "I could invite Teague. And maybe Selena as well." She wondered out loud earning a loud sigh from Sam. She'd been beaten and she knew it but she didn't want to admit it.

"Why do you have to invite them? Teague will just tease me again! And Selena will be just as bad. Perks of them being twins right?" Sam spoke sarcastically. When Sam was 5 she'd been manipulated into singing for everyone in the room, which just so happened to be her entire family, and she had done so beautifully but then Teague, being the type of guy he was just started to tease her about it and Selena followed suit. Selena was better. She was another one of her best friends as well as her sister and they were close but she always joined in with her brother in some good old fashioned teasing.

"Because you can prove them wrong about your voice when you sing a beautiful opera classic." Grandma stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam mentally smacked herself, she'd forgotten to memorise the opera classics with all the revision she'd been doing. She had to tell her.

"Grandma, I um, I've forgotten the classics. I'm sorry." Sam apologised, waiting for whatever came next. She'd never actually heard Grandma angry.

"It's fine Rani. I knew you hadn't. Reggie and I will just be happy to see you perform." Grandma handed her a piece of paper but then countered it with "Don't think I'm not going to call Teague and Selena anymore." Making Sam laugh and hang her head.

"Ok, well I can take their teasing if I can also have your peace." Sam struck the deal.

"Well, we better tell Reggie." Grandma remembered, as they turned into the kitchen. Sam moved towards Grandad and told her of Grandma's plans. He moved towards the phone and came back. Everyone was sat down and the dinner was really fun. Dean was constantly cracking jokes and seemed rather interested in Grandad's profession as he sat next to him. Sam was sat next to him and Sammy was on the other side of her talking to Grandma with her. They'd all split into two groups and made jokes about Dean's face when he looked at Grandad with such admiration in his eyes. The dinner was finished quickly and the plates were cleared away. The doorbell rang and Sam groaned while Grandad went to open the door.

"Who is it?" Sammy asked seeing Sam's groan.

"Teague and Selena." Sam replied as if that was answer enough but didn't miss Sammy's sharp intake of breath. She stared at him for a moment before figuring it out. Dean's confused look at the mention of Selena, was ignored as Sam carried on. "Oh my God! You like Selena! She was talking about a Sammy! Oh, it all fits!" Sam whisper-shouted bringing Dean into the conversation.

"Sammy, you never told me about a crush." He asked accusingly. "Oh, wait. Is this the girl you were talking about? The one who teases you but helps you at the same time?" Dean questioned, remembering late night chats about this girl.

"That sound like Selena." Sam agreed, nodding her head as Sammy lifted the horrified look off his face and the frantic shushing died down.

"Yes. I didn't know you knew her." Sammy admitted to his crush, smiling nervously, trying to make other conversation.

"Well, she is my sister." Sam quipped, prodding Sammy in the arm as if it was obvious.

"What?" Both of the Winchesters said at once. She had never once mentioned anything about a brother or sister. They'd just assumed she was an only child. Well, they'd gotten that wrong. She looked at them weirdly as if they were supposed to have already known this. Then a look came onto her face. A knowing look. She'd just realised something.

"Did Selena tell you that she has no brothers or sisters? That she's adopted?" Sam asked tiredly. Dean guessed this wasn't the first time she'd said this. Sammy nod made Sam sigh even more. She went out into the hallway where the twins were putting their coats on the rack. Selena was having difficulty, being a short person and Sammy went to help, earning a grateful smile from Selena. Sammy blushed as she looked to Sam and Sam almost forgot what she was going to say. Young love. So funny to watch, so incredibly hard to be in love. "Did you tell Sammy you were an only child?" Sam questioned, hands on hips with Dean standing next to her leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah." Selena admitted, looking at the ground as a sign of submission.

"Seriously? Again? Just to escape me?" Sam asked, tiredly. She knew she'd created quite a buzz at the school and living up to siblings' standards were always hard. Living up to Bill's for her was incredibly hard. But Selena constantly lied about who she was to the people she'd met so as not to be known as 'Sam's little sister'. Sam had thought about doing the same for Bill so she wasn't 'Bill's little niece' but went against it, instead pushing herself harder. She'd hated herself sometimes for it, having to live up to seemingly impossible standards but she didn't pretend to be something she wasn't.

"Come here." Sam whispered, as Selena stepped into a tight hug with Sam. Her name was always something she had that Sam didn't. She was older so her name was more traditional but Selena had been born when Mum had had her Indian phase. "You'll get to hear me sing later." Sam whispered encouragement. Teague watched from the side lines, laughing and nodded at Dean. They'd both heard of each other in school with their reputations. Sam looked up with tears in her eyes after hearing Teague's laugh. "You too." Sam spoke simply, pulling Teague into the hug, despite his large protests, making Selena giggle in Sam's arms, looking at Sammy behind her as they smiled at each other. Dean watched, smiling. They were just as normal as Dean and Sammy. Their bond was the same.

"Come on. Karaoke time!" Dean encouraged breaking apart the hug, much to Teague's pleasure. He shook Dean's hand thanking him while Selena and Sam recovered from the threat of tears. They entered the room where Grandma and Grandad were sitting and they all sat down. "So, who's first?" Dean teased, knowing Sam was the first and only. She looked at him with something between a glare and smile. Whatever it was, Dean loved it.

"How about you go Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically, offering him the top spot.

"No, I couldn't. It would be rude. Especially as you are so eager to perform." Dean said sarcastically back. They smiled at each other, Sam shaking her head, before getting up and standing in front of everyone.

"So, I guess I'm first. I'll be singing twinkle, twinkle little star." Sam spoke, as if it was a big thing encouraging lots of jeers and laugh from the crowd. She laughed and looked at them. "What? You said I had to sing, you never said anything good." Sam laughed, smiling at the loophole she'd found.

"Sam," Grandma warned taking a look at her granddaughter who immediately melted.

"Fine, what should I sing? Can I at least get a duet?" Sam requested, deflated by the bust her genius loophole had come to.

"Sing, sing," Dean spoke, trying to think of something then snapped his fingers.

"Sing I saw the Sign." Teague suggested, smiling at his memories of her loving the song.

"Fine, I don't know all the lyrics though." Sam gave in but not without one last ditch attempt to get out of this.

"I'll write them down, had anyone got a piece of paper?" Selena asked looking around, when Sammy spoke up, promptly ripping a large piece of paper out of the notebook he'd brought along at the last minute. He handed it to Selena who began writing the lyrics down. She gave them to Sam afterwards and she barely struggled to make out the scribbles. If she wanted to be a teacher, this was going to be every day.

The music came on and Sam cleared her throat as the intro came.

" _I, I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad, how can a person like me care for you? I, why do I bother, when you're not the one for me? Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo, is enough enough?_ " Sam began to sing her voice smooth and sweet but with a rough tone after not clearing her throat properly. But instead of ruining it, it complimented the song, as the singers were the same. She got through the song and Dean had been mouthing along at some parts.

It was the only song he knew that wasn't rock. " _I saw the sign and it opened up my mind, and I am happy now living without you. I've left you, Oh, oh-oh-oh, I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign, no one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong. I saw the sign, (I saw the sign, I saw the sign) (I saw the sign, I saw the sign), I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_." She finished the song and took a breath as she finished. She'd closed her eyes constantly throughout the performance and opened them again as if she couldn't properly get into the song. She couldn't concentrate but it still sounded great. They all had their turns, most of them just messing about, singing twinkle, twinkle little star like Sam had wanted to.

They all ended it with Grandma singing Humpty Dumpty. It was the best thing that everyone had ever seen and Grandad was laughing so much they all thought that he should go to bed. They all started to file out and getting ready to go and people took their turns in the bathroom. Dean was wiping his arms on the towel. "Are you alright?" Sam asked nervously. She wasn't like this at all normally but something about this whole visit had been crazy. She felt almost exhausted and rejuvenated at the same time seeing Dean's easy smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay. Look." Dean said reassuring Sam of his health. Holding out one of his arms he beckoned Sam to go closer. He was only tanned a bit more but on the whole he was fine. And Sam was so relieved she gave him a huge hug. Dean stumbled a bit with the sheer force. He hadn't been expecting that but wrapped his strong arms around her. His sleeves were rolled up and a bit damp but he still squeezed Sam lifting her off her feet while she threw her legs up in the air.

"Thank God! I was so worried. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Don't ever catch the tray again! Okay?" Sam abruptly finished her sorries for an angry tirade again. She held him by the arms and made him look her in the eyes and nod. When he did she leapt back into his arms and hugged him again squeezing him. He let out a choke and Sam let go of her death grip. She looked back at him with a watery smile and apologised again. "Sorry, I just. I thought I wasn't fast enough. That you'd have a burn mark like me." Sam apologised, gesturing to herself and surprised Dean. He didn't know she had a burn mark.

"Where do you have a burn mark?" He asked, looking her in the eyes, not serious enough to be mocking, but to let her know he needed to know.

"Here." Sam spoke, gesturing to her wrist. "I burnt it cooking and I wasn't quick enough. It left a burn mark and it doesn't go away, trust me." Sam spoke with a sigh. It was one of the things she hated. It was always so rough no matter how much natural remedies she tried. It was rough, wrinkled and one of the blemishes she had. Dean looked at it and instinctively reached a hand out. He touched it and felt how different it was compared to the rest of her hand. It was her war mark and her sign. He rubbed his thumb over the top absent-mindedly and looked up at Sam.

"You shouldn't shun it. It is a part of you and it's like your war mark. You, Samantha Porcelli, have suffered hardships like anyone else and you have the proof for it as well. Others may have scars, you have marks. And they are just as beautiful as you are." Dean summarised, looking up to see Sam's eyes welling up as she looked at him. She was so touched by that. Others had told her to forget about it, or try and cover it up. Use remedies and that it didn't define her. Jessi and Keira had got her through it, fighting off anyone who was rude to her about it when it was still an open wound and she didn't have the strength to fight herself but she'd never gotten this far in acceptance. No one had actively told her that the scar was beautiful and a part of her, letting her know it didn't define her but it was a part of her and she shouldn't try to erase that part of her. And no one had done this and told her that she was beautiful at the same time. No one was like Dean. He was one of a kind.

"Thanks." Sam whispered. Her voice had been reduced to just that. There was nothing left to say. He'd summed it up and it was all she could do to not cry and break down. She leaned into Dean, taking a faithful leap and let him wrap his arm around her while keeping the other on her wrist. He hugged her for a moment before Sam looked up into his eyes and they were locked in their embrace. They smiled and it faded as they leaned into each other further going for a kiss, but then Selena knocked on the door, breaking the spell.

"Hurry up in there! I need the toilet." She shouted through the door, annoyed and Sam blinked furiously trying to bring herself out of the daze she was just in.

"Give me a second. I was just checking on Dean, we'll be out in a moment." Sam shouted back, her voice a little shaky, letting Dean know he wasn't the only one affected by that near kiss. Thank God. He didn't know what to think. They were both shaken up and they both wanted to see what would've happened, but neither one was telepathic and knew what the other was thinking. They'd just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural AU Chapter 6:

"Don't be too long, I need to go and Grandad said you're coming with us." Selena spoke, letting her know the worst news she'd heard all night.

"Ok, got it." Sam called back, her eyes still locked with Dean's as if they'd been caught burgling a house. She took a breath when she heard Selena's retreating feet and ripped her eyes away from Dean and on the door. She swallowed and turned back to Dean. "See you later." She whispered her breath taken away again as all she could picture was the kiss they almost shared. She unlocked the door, leaving him there and trying to calm her heart. That was crazy and her mind was going crazy.

Dean stayed there cursing himself for no reason. He felt so guilty. They almost kissed, but then Selena had bad timing and now, there was an awkward gap in their friendship. He only just managed to call out "See you." To her and now she was obviously feeling weird about him. He didn't think he would ever know for sure what she thought of him. But he knew for sure that he loved her. He loved her beauty in so many different ways. It wasn't just her physical features, he loved her strength and the way she let him see her vulnerability and become one of her foundations. He loved how she was clever and cared about her studies and made him want to as well. He loved the way she kept having a 'never ending battle' with her hair, and how the strands don't grow and she'd always tucking them behind her ears without acknowledging it. It had become a habit and Dean loved it. He loved the ways she chastised him with her small slaps and banter. He loved her for the way she was, the different layers of her he kept seeing, that all seemed so different yet fit into one person. Sam. He loved Sam.

That is what he knew for sure. He knew it without a doubt. But he didn't know a thing about what she thought. Did she know, or did she think it was a one off? Did she return the feelings or did she just think he was a friend? Did she trust him or did she think he was just a player because of all the girls that came up to him? He had so many questions but he didn't know how to get any answers. His thoughts were interrupted when Selena banged on the door again and asked him to get out again. All Dean could say was "I'm coming out, give me a second" And heard Selena's angry muttering of how he'd already said that and how he needed to rethink his words. He just tuned it out and looked at his arms and tentatively touched the skin and just felt it as normal. No burn mark or rough skin, like Sam. He felt an ache for her as he remembered her shame of the burn mark. He hoped his words had some effect on her and she remembered them because he meant every single word. She was beautiful no matter what and it didn't change a thing about his love for her. His skin was fine and dry from the towel and he rolled his sleeve back down buttoning them up, using that as an excuse to not look at Selena as she pushed past him to get to the bathroom.

He walked back down composing his thought, raking a hand through his hair as she did herself with the loose strands. By the time he'd gotten downstairs, Sam and Grandma were talking hushed in the corner, enjoying themselves, Sammy was in the kitchen with Selena, who reappeared, while Teague and Grandad simply bet on who would get the most votes of 'football' or 'soccer'. Teague had spent most of his time in England with Sam and Selena so he'd grown up with 'football'. Grandad on the other hand, had spent a lot of time in America and grown accustomed to 'soccer'. As Dean entered they pulled him towards them, not letting him choose, although he wouldn't have known what he would've done talking to Sam and Grandma. They immediately started asking him what he says and Dean, being born and bred in America answered 'soccer' and Grandad let out a shout of victory that startled Dean. Sam let out a string of light laughter from the other side of the room accompanied by Grandma. Teague spoke up laughing himself. "Haven't heard that in a long time Grandad. Why are you getting so excited? It's only one, one in a million." Teague smiled, knowing that the competition was still wide open.

Grandad only replied with "Precisely." And Teague laughed again, accompanied by Dean. No one knew why but Grandad had spectacular moments of being mysterious and funny then he was the most uncoordinated, awkward man you could ever meet. Needless to say he was the best drunk.

"Anyway, we'll continue this tomorrow." Teague spoke, gesturing to the table he'd drawn on a piece of paper. He got up and Dean's heart sank knowing Sam would be going with him. Selena had joined them at the door with her bag and coat all with her while Teague got his jacket. Sam fussed over Selena, making her put on her coat then putting her jacket on as well.

"I don't want to wear my puffy coat." Selena moaned, being painfully slow with her coat. "Anyway, you've got your jacket and so has Teague, why can't I?" She moaned more, trying to make a valid point.

"That's because we brought ours. You didn't bring yours." Sam reminded patiently, pulling her jacket on and trying to check she had everything.

"Because I don't have one to bring." Selena reminded, mocking the patient tone Sam had used.

"Not my fault Mom won't let you wear a jacket." Sam shrugged, getting annoyed. They needed to leave and she needed to escape Dean until tomorrow. She was so embarrassed. Why had she even thought of kissing Dean? He was probably checking her hair or something and she had just assumed he was going in for a kiss and leaned in as well. He was probably happy that Selena knocked on the door, Sam thought scornfully. Selena was about to moan again and she interjected quickly. "I'll give you one of mine when we get home." Sam offered, smiling painfully in an attempt to get her out of the flat.

"Which one? The blue one?" Selena asked happily.

"No." Sam answered, dashing her hopes. "The brown one." Sam told her, smiling at the frown that replaced the smile that left Selena's face. They both knew which one was the brown one. And how ripped and broken it was. Sam was going to throw it out because of how old it was, but giving it to Selena would be even funnier.

"You can keep it." Selena grumbled, knowing the fight was lost. Sammy looked confused and wondered what was so bad about a hand-me-down. Most of his stuff was hand-me-downs from Dean and he didn't mind at all. What was so bad about Sam's stuff? Selena saw this and began to explain. "She's offering me the worst jacket she has. It's an ugly brown colour, and I'm not kidding, it looks like mud mixed with grass and snow." Selena joked, becoming overdramatic and using her hands to try and express what she thought. Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm. "It is also incredibly broken. The zip is ripped and broken. There is basically no more fabric. It is barely holding together." Selena explained, her hate of the jacket extremely obvious.

"Wow Sam, why are you giving her such a rubbish jacket?" Sammy mock complained on Selena's side.

"Exactly!" Selena spoke, using her hands even more expressively in the crowded hallway, making everybody move backwards in case the hands connect with their faces.

"I'm sorry, I'm the mother now aren't I? Must've missed that tiny detail." Sam spoke sarcastically, tired and longing for her bed.

"Yep. Although to be honest, you would probably be a weird Mom." Selena spoke, smiling at the thought. They moved towards the door and were about to leave, but then Sammy fell. He tripped over a shoe and twisted his ankle. He cried out and Selena rushed to him, trying to help him get up. While she tried to help him, he grabbed onto the wall and put an arm around Selena to steady himself. He winced in pain when trying to put pressure on his ankle. Selena looked at Sam with her pleading eyes. "We have to take him back to their flat. But Dean can't do it alone, we can bring ice and strap it around his ankle and help them get back." Selena quickly planned, pleading Sam with her eyes and saying something completely different. She only did that when she really cared about something. It was one of her traits and Sam found herself unable to speak. She shook herself out of it and her caring nature took over.

"Of course. Let me get the ice." Sam spoke, rushing past them all to get ice and a bag. She ran to the bedroom for the scissors and tried to calm her thoughts. She'd have to go back, with Dean. The person she almost kissed. For Sammy. She calmed herself. This is all for Sammy, we're only taking him. I was going to have to face Dean anyway, in the end. Better now than never right? She came back down, instructing Sammy to sit down while she and Selena wrapped the ice around his ankle, creating a large lump in his sock, but it cooled his skin and soothed him as well as preventing swelling. That was what was important. They stood him up with Sam orchestrating the whole thing.

Dean was frantic and had a firm grip on one side while Selena had the other. She kept saying soothing words trying to calm everyone in the room but it was herself who needed the reassurance. She kept it up while she opened all of the doors for them and said goodbye to her grandparents, promising to visit soon. She walked in front of them keeping the doors open long enough for them to pass through. Teague had chosen to stay at the flat and meet them outside when they'd got him to the flat. Dean was supporting him on his left and had to leave him with only Selena when the hallway got too narrow to hold him instead of causing him more pain. Selena was more than capable of holding him with her strength or so they let her think.

They limped together down the hallway while Dean, happy with the progress being made, fell back into step with Sam behind them. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He kept silent until they got their flat with only brushing of arms as they walked down the narrow hallway. They both awkwardly apologised when this happened and then fell back into silence. When they reached the door, Sammy chose that moment to whisper to Selena that he'd forgotten his other shoe as it was too hard to fit it in with the lump of ice attached to his foot. Selena ran back to get it and Sammy went into the flat to check on their father leaving Sam and Dean alone in the hallway. "Listen, I'm so sorry for trying to kiss you. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope this won't affect our friendship." Sam offered, accepting that her relationship with Dean wasn't going any further and she would take that than this awkward silence they had going on.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to kiss you, I overstepped the mark. I hope the same." Dean spoke, annoyed at his own dumb actions. He'd blown it.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Sam asked in disbelief. "I wanted to kiss you as well." Sam admitted, hoping the risk she was taking was worth it.

"Really?" Dean asked, his hope rising. He took a step closer and Sam copied him. They were inches away from each other. Now or never right? "You sure Rani?" Dean asked, using her nickname and Sam didn't give him a tap or anything.

She just mumbled "Shut up." And leaned in. He did the same and their lips touched gently. Dean had kissed other girls before but with Sam, they didn't exist. He couldn't explain the warmth that exploded in him. It spread all over him and he felt like the world had stopped while only they moved in perfect harmony. They pulled apart for a breath and looked at each other. All that could be heard was their heavy breaths as they processed what had happened. Then huge smiles were enveloping their faces and they just stared into each other's eyes before leaning in again. The second was better than the first, the nervous feelings were gone and there was only happiness. Nothing could touch them then. They were invincible.

Not even Sammy's excited "Yes!" and fist pump could make them annoyed. If anything it made them happier. They turned to their audience. Apparently Selena and Teague had come and they saw Grandad running down the hallway shouting, asking what he'd missed. He turned around wildly and saw how close Dean was standing to his granddaughter. His eyes widened in realisation and he started to laugh. He was overjoyed, making Dean chuckle, leaning his head on Sam's, while they embraced.

When they pulled apart, Selena jumped into Sam's arms and the two sisters shared a huge smile. She went back to Sammy behind them, holding the shoe and hugged him too, shocking him before he pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her up as best he could with his foot in it's current condition. Sam watched and laughed again, the smile never leaving her face. Teague waggled his eyebrows at Sam and she giggled, watching and lightly tapping his arm as well murmuring "Stop it." Chastising him. He took no notice but turned to Dean. He was still the brother no matter how much older Sam was and he had a duty to protect her.

He turned to Dean and held out a hand which Dean shook and pulled him in for a hug which was only a means of talking to him. "Take care of her. If you don't I'll come for you." Teague joked, not being able to resist adding it in despite the happiness of the situation. Then they pulled apart and he added, "Tell your brother to take care of Selena as well." Pointing to the huge hug Sam had joined to keep them together. She hadn't heard Teague's warning, her eyes closed and she took a moment to be grateful for everything that had happened. Then she felt Dean wrapping his arms around her as well smiled even wider. She pulled Teague into it and Grandad joined of his own free will. At the middle of this huge hug, Selena and Sammy were hugging softly, holding each other with such care Sam felt like she would cry from the happiness that filled her. Sammy took a chance and kissed her head. She felt it, looking up at him and kissing his cheek. It was quick and shy but Sam couldn't help the "Yes!" That escaped her as well. Dean smiled and pecked her cheek.

The entire thing was beautiful and Grandma had been escorted to the scene by a helpful neighbour as she watched the huge hug and smiled proudly at them all. They pulled away and everyone went to their respective partners while Teague stood with his grandparents. The Winchesters went to the side while the Porcelli's celebrated together. It was short as their partners took them away. Dean went to Sam, bringing her to the middle while Sammy took Selena and did the same. They all looked at their siblings and shared looks. Sam and Selena were confused but elated. Sammy and Dean nodded with huge smiles, knowing what they were asking.

Sammy went first. "Selena, I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. You were sat with your friends and your laugh was beautiful as you enjoyed yourself. You didn't hesitate in coming up to me to help me settle in and be kind. As we spent more time together, my crush only developed and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw you. With everything that has happened today, your kindness shining through again as you help me with my ankle, even though I was the one stupid enough to trip over a shoe, I want to summon up the courage to ask you… Will you go out with me?" Sammy finished, holding his hand as he managed to get down on one knee. They'd kept eye contact throughout the entire speech and everyone had been watching, smiling at his words and waiting for Selena's reaction.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Selena squealed, her voice rising in pitch as she went on as she bent down to be in his eyes view and hugged him, almost toppling him over. They stayed like that on the floor just hugging and she added in a whisper to Sammy, "I've had a crush on you too, stupid." Making him give her another hug. But when Sam went to go congratulate her sister, Dean grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned back to him with a confused look on her face and he pulled her back to the position she was in before.

"Sam," He began, clearing his throat and trying to think of what to say. "Or should I say Rani?" He smirked and relished her tilted head, a smirk playing on her lips. "I might call you that as well, you know. Just be warned." He stalled, trying to concentrate with Sam's smile directed at him. "Um, when I first met you, I loved your funny, calming way of talking to me. I'd been to so many other schools, starting over and over again but it never does anything for the nerves that accompany me. But when I met you, they all went, evaporated. You walked me to my class and were completely at ease with me from the beginning, when you ran off to your next class, you hair flying behind you, I knew you were different. I saw you at recess and you were just chatting with your friends easily after inviting me to your table even though you didn't have to. You waited and didn't mind that I was checking up on Sammy. You handled Mick like a Queen and thought nothing of it, just protecting your friends."

"You concentrated so hard in History, trying to ignore my insistent attempts at getting your attention. You told me off later and introduced yourself to Sammy, helping him even though you barely knew him. You were so kind and helpful to everyone you meet and then use your power in the best way instead of just adding it to your list of achievements as something to make you look better. You become better. You didn't even know you were doing it, you just were. Then we came here, and you asked me to put your necklace and every time my finger brushed against you I felt such a rush. It isn't just your physical beauty, it's how you are. You're so amazing and I want to experience that every day. Please don't be my Lady Jane Grey, be my Queen Victoria." Dean finished, relaying their time together, trying to phrase things properly, he couldn't find the right words to describe so he used history. It meant more to them than just the longest and shortest reigning Queens. He didn't even say the words but they all knew what he meant.

"Queen Victoria coming in to land." Sam manged to say before she gave him a huge hug, sending them both toppling to the ground. She pulled back to give him a kiss and this was much longer than their others. They pulled away and hugged again.

"By the way, Queen's your new nickname." Dean whispered, making her choke out a laugh as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"So you did listen in History. Well done." Sam commended, smiled at him and added, "You make me better." Whispering in his ear, making him smile even more. Grandad and Grandma shared a kiss with all the love in the room. They were all on the floor and eventually had to get up. They got up and gave each other one last hug and all arranging their dates. Sammy's foot was still hurting so Selena went home with Teague and Dean and Queen went home afterwards, enjoying a walk in the night air. Grandad and Grandma had made them all promise to come and visit soon. The walk consisted of the park, at 9:00 when it was deserted and cold, causing Dean to be a gentleman and shrug off his jacket to wrap around Sam as an extra layer. She smiled at Dean, creating all of the warmth he needed to get through it. They hugged more and didn't really speak until they reached Sam's home.

"This your home Queen?" Dean asked, looking at the decent size and the smell of food wafting through the open window.

"Yeah it is. Are you going to insist on calling me that?" Sam asked, feeling her confidence boost whenever he said it but not wanting to have a huge ego.

"You're my Queen, it fits." Dean reasoned, smiling at her light laugh.

"You're better than a King." Sam spoke, making Dean smile at the compliment, taking the chance to give him a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Sam smiled again before ordering, "Stay here." She whispered, before rushing off to the house with his jacket still around her shoulders. She rushed in, using her key and a few minutes later rushed back out with huge bags full of stuff, running back to Dean, with the door still open a little. Dean was confused as to what was inside the boxes and smiled at her with a confused puppy dog look on his face. Sam laughed and explained handing him the bags. "My Mum makes the best roast and I thought you might like some. I put enough for Sam as well. And there is four slices of cake as well. Two each. I thought you'd enjoy it." Sam finished and Dean was speechless, looking through the bags to find loads of food, packed in boxes. He didn't know what to say.

"I, I can't accept this. This is too much." Dean spoke, his manners coming into play. Although the food would be the best thing to happen to them because of how low their budget was becoming but he couldn't leech off Sam. He attempted to hand her back the bags but she refused.

"Dean, its fine. You can have it. We have too much food as it is. Mum was going to give the rest to charity and I thought you would like to try some as well." Sam reasoned, trying to get Dean to take it. She knew that so many people reacted like this and she wanted him to know he could let down his guard around her.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked one more time, his stomach rumbling as he saw the wonderful food stashed in the bags.

"Yes Dean its fine. I told you. Plus, it seems like you need it more than I do." Sam spoke, teasing Dean's rumbling stomach. He smiled sheepishly before putting the bags on the floor and picking Sam up, twirling her around in circles.

She let out a squeal of joy and he put her down. "Thank you Queen. I can't tell you how much this means." Dean spoke, putting his head close to hers.

"You're welcome." Sam breathed, their breaths mingling as they embraced again. They let go and Sam called out before he left. "Oh Dean, don't forget your jacket." She called after him taking it off her shoulders and wrapping it around him, giving him one last peck on the lips before running off again, same as the first time he'd met her. "See you on Monday!" She called, turning around to see Dean watching her. She got to her doorstep and closed it looking out of the window, waving at him as he left holding the bags of food. She turned around, sinking to the ground in pure elation, biting her lip and smiling as Selena came down and the two shared their experiences over a midnight feast.

Dean called out to her shouting, "Bye Queen!" He shouted after her, liking his new nickname for her. It was fitting. "See you on Monday." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He walked back to the motel happily, taking his time and was greeted by Sammy who had a special note from Selena in the bags of food. Dean didn't poke his nose in as he usually would. He just waited for Sammy to question his cheery mood.

"So, Dean. Spill. What's made you so happy?" Sammy asked as Dean began to whistle lowly, as he tried not to wake their father up.

"Oh nothing Sammy. I'm just waiting to see my perfect Queen." He mused, thinking of Sam and how perfect she was to him. "You?" He questioned, knowing what it was.

"Just a note from Selena." Sammy spoke, trying to be vague. He held it to his chest so Dean couldn't see.

"What does it say?" Dean asked, trying to act discreet, like he didn't care.

"Just stuff. Nothing for you." Sammy closed off, making Dean smirk. It must be sweet. Just like the cake they were both currently eating. They promised to share slices, eating them one at a time and leave one for their Dad.

"Ok, calm down Sammy." Dean laughed, knowing he was obviously embarrassed to talk about relationships with Dean. He didn't know why, he'd already given him the bird and bees talk. Dean couldn't remember a time where he'd been more embarrassed to talk to him. To ruin little Sammy's innocence, it was a heavy moment. They were silent for the rest of the night, both of them too elated to sleep properly. The next morning was mainly the same. Both of them quiet and wrapped up in their own thoughts but they gave each other glances that seemed to say everything.

"Eat up Sammy. Got to have your strength for Selena." Dean spoke, putting a plate of warmed roast in front of him, his smile saying it all. He was loving this new material.

"Shut up Dean. Shouldn't you be smartening up for your Queen?" Sammy retorted, mocking Dean's nickname for Sam. Dean only laughed and ruffled Sammy's hair like he always did. He grabbed some potatoes and his bag, sitting down to eat before remembering to warm them up. The roast would be needed by their father when he went to kill the demon. He went to the microwave, being careful and using only 30 seconds of their energy to warm the potatoes up. They weren't much warmer but they were easier to eat. There were some sort of spice on them and it made it taste amazing. He had to compliment her on that later. He couldn't express again how grateful he was for his Queen and her generosity. Sammy was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice how little Dean was eating and he was grateful for that too. If Sammy noticed he would force him to eat something else as well.

"So Sammy. Thought of a date idea yet?" Dean asked, smiling at the thought. No matter how old he got, Dean would always think of Sammy as his little brother.

"I got some idea. You?" Sammy spoke, wondering what kind of date idea Dean would come up with. Probably going to some rock music concert, he supposed.

"No. I've got no idea." Dean spoke, his smile turning into a thoughtful pose. What would be perfect for their first date? He needed something they both liked. Something they could both relate to, like a music band or coffee shop. He didn't really know Sam's tastes. He had to find out, he tasked. Today, he would find out what music she liked. Sammy just looked at him weirdly.

"I thought you would just take her to a music concert." Sammy pointed out, smiling as Dean looked at him with a smirk before realising he was serious.

"Sammy, you think I have enough money for that?" Dean asked incredulously. He didn't know how much Sammy knew of their financial situation but it wasn't good. Putting it on him would be better.

"Yeah, but couldn't you split it?" Sammy asked, making Dean laugh.

"Sammy, you can't ask the girl to pay." Dean lectured. "It isn't proper. Hasn't Bobby taught you anything?" He mocked, making Sammy roll his eyes. "Plus, I know my Queen would never refuse to pay and I don't want to put her in that position. It would practically be saying I'm not-" Dean finished, his sentence hanging in mid-air. Only Dean knew what the ending was "-not good enough." Sad but true, he shrugged. He couldn't blame his Dad for wanting to get revenge for his wife and Dean's Mom. He even wanted revenge as well. But, he knew that because of his decision to become a hunter, their financial situation was less than good. "Anyway Sammy, we've got to get to school." Dean reminded, slapping him on the back, making him cough at his roast. Dean only laughed when Sammy shot him a glare.

"You couldn't have told me without the slap?" Sammy asked, his coughing finished but Dean could still see his throat was burning and brought him a glass of water.

"No, I couldn't have." Dean replied, his smile wider than Sammy had seen it in a while, prompting him to let the subject go. They just picked up their bags and walked out, closing the door behind them, trying not to disturb their father.

"Anyway, you better think quickly." Sammy moved on.

"Likewise, little brother." Dean spoke, ruffling his hair.

"Ha, ha, very funny Dean." Sammy spoke sarcastically.

"You know Queen was right? You're getting a lip on you, you are." Dean smiled at him, while Sammy just rolled his eyes again.

"Only because you're teaching me it." Sammy retorted, making Dean laugh.

"You're right, I shouldn't be so mouthy. If you say something like that in front of Dad you're going to get in serious trouble." Dean admonished, waggling his finger at Sammy who only sighed. They walked, talking like that all the way to school as they made their way through the huge crowd going into the school at the same time. Dean waved Sammy off as he made his way to his group of friends with Selena as an addition.

"Dean!" Selena called behind him as Dean turned to walk to class. He turned to see her there, with Sammy waiting for her. "Sam wanted me to tell you to meet her in class." She told him, a bit nervous around him.

"Ok thanks." Dean thanked. She was shuffling on the balls of her feet and nodded at him before running back to Sammy who embraced her with a hug. Dean smiled at them and turned around only to be greeted with darkness and a voice.

"Hey, guess who?" Sam asked, her hands over his eyes.

"Queen?" Dean asked, and was answered with laughter and light. As he refocused his eyes on the light, Sam smiled and gave him a huge hug. "What happened to meeting you in class?" Dean asked, his arms wrapped around Sam in return.

"I got Selena to say that so I could surprise you." Sam confessed.

"With what?" He asked, leaning in closer. Sam smiled before leaning in as well. When they pulled apart Dean smiled at her, "That was the best surprise." Making Sam laugh in his arms.

She pulled away and asked, "Oh, did you enjoy the roast?" As they started walking hand in hand with to class.

"Yeah, it was amazing, but I liked the cake better." Dean spoke honestly. He hadn't even had the roast, having giving up his slice for another day and favoured the potatoes instead. The cake was one his guilty pleasures and he had savoured it.

"Really? Well, guess who made it." Sam spoke, pleased at his words.

"No, really?" Dean asked as it clicked.

"What, you don't think I can bake?" Sam asked, pretending to take offence.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I ate the cake first while debating which to eat." Dean admitted, making Sam burst into laughter.

"Aw, well I'm glad you like my baking. I made the mixture and poured it into the tin and put it in the oven. Then I set off for Grandma's flat. Mum kept an eye on it and put the icing on which I'd set aside from earlier. Then we got back and it was all cut into pieces and I thought it would nice for you to try some." Sam explained, as they walked happily.

"I was looking at both of them and my stomach growled when I saw the cake. So, I tried that when I got home with Sammy." Dean explained as they started to laugh again.

"Who've you got first?" Sam asked, knowing she had English with Miss Bright, the school's most beloved teacher.

"Um," Dean spoke as he got out his timetable out of his jean pocket. "Geography, with Mr Blunt." Dean groaned as soon as he realised who it was.

"Dean you know it's actually Mr Sharp." Sam laughed at his obvious teasing of the name.

"Yeah, but he's not sharp anymore. He's blunt hence the name." Dean pointed out, as if it was an obvious fact. Mr Sharp was the school's oldest teacher and he was going a bit crazy in his old age. He'd forget stuff, remember them as soon as everyone was packing up and tended to stray from the actual topic he'd been talking about.

"Ok, I had him once and I agree but still. You need to at least be kind." Sam tried to persuade Dean who just laughed.

"Fine. I'll try." Dean gave up. Sam laughed as they reached his class and gave him a kiss before she ran off just like his first day. He walked in, feeling like he was on cloud 9 and sat down trying not to call out to Mr Blunt, no wait, Mr Sharp. He took notes and was a model student, prompted by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Sam if he got kicked out. At the end of the class, Sir asked him to stay for a moment and congratulated him on his behaviour. Dean smiled and called out to him, "Thanks Mr Blunt!" As he took off down the corridor to get to his next lesson. He could be good but that didn't mean he could have a bit of fun every now and then. He quickly checked his timetable and smiled. History, with Queen. This was going to be the best. He walked into the class and took his seat next to Sam as usual and they smiled at each other before Miss Harrington began talking again.

"So today we're going to be talking about the monarch and the choices made in different situations and if they were good or not." She started as she wrote a shortened version of what she'd said as the title on the board and Sam copied it down before feeling Dean's foot around the leg of her chair pulling it towards him. Sam tried to pull it back but found herself barely resisting. Eventually her entire table and chair was completely out of line and next to Dean's as they played with each other's feet. Sam had a permanent smile on her face the entire lesson and Dean noticed as she tried to cover her face. When she did look back at him he had a similar smile stuck on his face as well.

"Dean." Sam looked at him pointedly, her smile widening as she looked at him. She was trying to reprimand him, but it didn't work at all.

"Queen." He replied in the same tone, but with more playfulness in his tone, making Sam smile as they carried on playing on with each other's feet.

"Dean, I need to write my notes." Sam tried to get him to stop, her smile still stuck on her face.

"So write them." Dean replied, his nonchalant tone tinted with obvious happiness at her state.

"I can't if you're playing with my foot." Sam tried again, before realising how weird that sounded. "I mean, not like that." She tried to correct her mistake before bursting into laughter as she moved her head away to cover the sound. "I mean, you're distracting me." She told him as his smile turned cheekier at her obvious happiness. She was torn between laughing and talking with Dean and concentrating on the lesson.

"Sorry Queen. Should I stop?" Dean asked, bowing low as he could on his desk as Sam burst into laughter again.

"Yes!" Sam whispered, her answer louder than expected and immediately buried her head in her arm as she frantically tried to write the notes on the board. Miss Harrington turned around at the noise and scanned the room with her hawk eyes to see Dean flipping his pen in the air and Sam scribbling furiously on her book, her desk out of the line, her foot outstretched behind her to Dean as she connected the dots and smiled before turning around again. Sam looked up to see her turned back to the board and Dean smiling behind her. She laughed again, trying to lower the volume and kept a permanent smile on her face throughout the rest of the lesson. After the lesson was over she packed up normally before getting outside and laughing with Dean. "Oh my God that was so hard! I thought I was going to burst!" Sam managed to say, her smile infectious as Dean joined her.

"You liked that huh?" Dean asked, moving towards her and smiling cheekily.

"You serenading me?" Sam asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling cheekily back.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Dean asked, as he took her hands and played with them.

"Maybe." Sam replied, letting him take her hands as she leaned in, with him reciprocating the smiles still plastered on their faces. They leaned in and met sweetly, only to be interrupted by Kiera who just coughed lightly, alerting them to their presence as they both broke apart with a sigh, far too early for their liking.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She smiled at the pair who turned to face her, at the same time, still holding hands as Kiera smirked at them.

"No, nothing at all, Dean shall we go?" Sam pretended to walk away with Dean before Kiera interrupted her.

"Ha, ha very funny." Keira remarked, smiling at the two as they stopped and turned back. "Now, would someone like to explain to me what happened in one night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Oh my God!" Jessi laughs, now having heard the entire story with Kiera by her side at the cafeteria. They had both been listening intently to the entire story which had been told by both sides as they filled in the blanks for each other. Both Jessi and Kiera were watching with huge smiles on their faces, both turning to each other to share looks and laugh. Dean watched Sam like she was the world and Sam watched with more fascination than the moon landing in '69. They were so in love and it was plain to see.

"I know right?" Keira sympathised, turning to Jessi as they laughed together. Dean turned to his Queen and smiled, draping his arm around her as they stayed together.

"These two are so cute. They're even cuter than me and Jason and that's saying something." Jessi laughed, referring to her boyfriend. Jessi and Kiera kept laughing together as Dean and Sam zoned out of the conversation in their own little bubble with their own conversation. "Hey! You two!" Jessi spoke, snapping her fingers in front of their faces, trying to get their attention. It worked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, her voice light and happy. It was different from the stressed rush she normally spoke in and both of her friends noticed the difference.

"You alright?" They both asked at the same time, the difference making them smile as they laughed again at their unison.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Sam asked, smiling at them happily.

"No reason." Keira hid their concern and simply smiled. "Have you done that History homework you were telling me about?" She asked, moving on.

"Yeah, ages ago. It took countless hours of libraries but you know I don't mind that. I'm just glad I started it early." She smiled at them while Dean gasped next to her. "What is it?" She asked, turning to him worriedly.

"I just realised something horrible." He said, prompted to talk again by Sam's worried look. "I haven't done the homework." Dean spoke, cringing at the thought. He didn't know why, he'd never cared before but he was beginning to feel like a normal person with Sam, the type who did their homework and was good in class. Since he'd started at this school, he'd been the ideal student and Dean didn't need to think before knowing it was down to Sam.

"You idiot, I thought it was something serious! I can help you with that easily." Sam spoke after blowing out a huge sigh of relief. She smiled at him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You would?" Dean asked, relieved.

"Of course." Sam smiled, making Dean smile back, but then he saw it. The mischievous glint in her eyes, the one that said something else was coming. "But what are the magic words?" She asked, smiling at him as she cocked an eyebrow. Dean laughed at her words before getting out of his seat.

"My darling Queen, love of my life! Will you please waste a few hours to help this poor soul who has waited too long to do his homework?" Dean announced loudly, on his knees with Sam's hand placed in his like a marriage proposal. The entire cafeteria turned to see them and Sam looked flustered but flattered at the same time, her smile widening at the sheer unexpectedness of it.

"Of course!" She breathed out loud, making the cafeteria shout and laugh, cheering loudly as they laughed good-heartedly. Dean got back into his seat and linked his arm with Sam's. She smiled at his face and wonderful words, before leaning in, a way of speaking.

11


End file.
